Starcrossed
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: One day, Eren visited a new dental clinic for his checkup and met a dentist named Levi Ackerman who had a slight temper but a cool demeanour. He never wanted to see the man anymore but fate could be a tease sometimes and Eren would learn that he could not evade their encounter after all.
1. Chapter 1: Strangers But Not Exactly?

**Chapter 1: Strangers But Not Exactly?**

"Eren, get back here! Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Yaeger, Carla, frantically called out to her only son who was running away from his mother inside the blinding white building all the while yelling childishly, "No! I said I don't want to do the check up! I HATE dentists..!"

Eren Yaeger, aged 16 at that time, with unruly dark brown hair, bangs almost covering his jade green eyes and owner of a thin frame, was currently trying to escape from his mother's clutches inside a small dental clinic with limited space for running so he was sadly caught in the end when he bumped into someone, falling backwards butt first. "Ow!"

"No running in here, kid." Greeted a silky smooth voice, and something inside him tingled before he reopened his eyes quite timidly, expecting a scary big buff man in front of him. But in reality, it was a normal-size man in a white coat, in his late twenties or so, dark bangs parted at one side of his head revealing hawk-like dark eyes, his lips thin and formed a slight upside down crescent, he had lean but perfectly proportioned muscles but seemed a bit short for his age.

"I'm so sorry, doctor! Hope my son didn't cause you too much trouble!" Carla pulled her son by the arm and forced him to bow with her in apology. Eren unwillingly complied, muttering incoherent nasty words under his breath.

The dentist aka owner of this place, scanned him quite intently and Eren could feel his eyes on him making him uncomfortably squirmed on the spot. "Hmm, a check up? Come this way." He walked to the treatment room first, expecting the brunette to follow behind.

Eren paled and immediately froze, his gut churned terribly and his lips dried up almost as if he was stranded for days in the Saharan desert. He actually had a toothache since last night but the thought of getting his tooth pulled out terrified him so. Not to mention, his front tooth nonetheless!

He was just about to sneak away again but the look on his mother's glaring eyes made him do otherwise. Carla Yaeger could easily turn into a raging demon even to her own child once her switch was flipped. Thus, he trudged ever so slowly behind the doctor whose name he didn't even knew but somehow, he felt a little connection with the man just for a split second. Had they met somewhere before?

"Climb on up the seat." The dentist said behind a pale blue mask as he slipped his hands into the rubber gloves and the latex smell infiltrated Eren's nostrils, further terrifying him. He hated the dentist for various reasons combined – mainly the dentist who usually put out a fake smiley face with a sugary tone of voice to coax him into opening his mouth, the light flashing directly on his eyes when he lied down the seat, the smell of various chemicals and medicines combined made him gagged and lastly the fear of pain.

"Open up, kid." The dentist leaned closer with a plain mouth mirror in one hand and a dental probe in the other. Eren frowned at that and gruffly said, "I'm not 'kid', I have a name, y'know!" The other man raised an eyebrow before asking what his name was. His dark currant eyes noticeably softened when their gazes met.

"I'm Eren. Eren Yaeger! Please don't be so rough with me, mister!"

"Don't call me mister, Eren. I have a name too and it's Levi Ackerman." Levi briefly introduced himself, this time ready to inspect the brunette's mouth. "Now open that mouth."

 _Levi. Dr Levi._

Eren unconsciously gulped hard before slowly opened his pursed trembling lips. Levi saw this and calmly asked, "Are you afraid of me? Or dentists in general?" He skilfully travelled the mirror around the back and front teeth of inside Eren's mouth and nodded satisfyingly when he saw no sign of cavities. This kid knew how to take care of his teeth then.

"The _laher_ (latter)." Replied Eren, slurring his words due to the two steel rods in his mouth. Before this, he would've shit his pants just by sitting on the recliner but mysteriously, it wasn't that way with Dr Levi. He was calm enough to answer the man without screaming hysterically for his life (he could be dramatic sometimes).

"Any bad experience before?" Questioned the older man as he removed the instruments when it lightly hit one of the front teeth earning a painful yelp from Eren. "Hn? Does it hurt here..?"

Eren furiously shook his head in denial, "N-not at all..! I'm perfectly fine!" And Levi somehow understood him through all that slurring.

"Are you really?" Another stronger tap to the tooth and Eren finally gave in, whimpering in pain. "St-staph.. it hwurts..." Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes and only then did Levi removed them, carefully this time.

"My bad. I'll have to examine it once more. Without tapping it this time, will you let me?" came the serious but gentle request.

Eren didn't know how to point it out, but Levi's voice was oddly soothing, pleasant to the ears, strangely nostalgic as well that he had to say yes and obey the older man without a question or objection. "Okay." Once again, he opened his mouth wide for the dentist to see what was wrong with his throbbing tooth.

"..." Levi went quiet as he further inspected the tooth, noticing something peculiar.

"...?" The silence meant something bad was it? Eren's heartbeat began picking up speed as he waited for an explanation from Levi.

Finally, the ravenette said, "Do you still have your milk tooth?" Normally, all milk teeth fell out by the age of ten and below. And Eren was one of those rare cases where he still retained a milk tooth at his age.

Eren shot a perplexed look; did he? He didn't get to reply verbally when Levi continued, "There's another tooth growing under your old one, it will soon replace it so we need to pull the milk tooth out first before it hinders the new growth. Do you understand, Eren?"

"And how long will it take to completely grow?" inquired the brunette, he didn't like where this was going one bit.

"Two weeks or more." Levi submerged the two dental instruments into ethanol to sterilise them before taking out different two instruments used for tooth extraction. "Sit down and relax, it won't hurt if you don't tense up too much."

Quickly covering his mouth with his hands, Eren exclaimed, "No! I don't want to! It's embarrassing if anyone sees the hole later!" It was his front tooth goddammit! _Surely he understands?_

Levi's already frowning eyebrows furrowed even deeper and suddenly he lifted Eren's hands above his head and pushed his elbow against his sternum, and the brunette choked as a result. "C-can't breathe... Let..me go..!"

 _He doesn't understand..!_

"I will let go, only if you let me remove your tooth." Levi bargained (or threatened) the boy until he became unable to breathe completely, his face slowly turned blue. Hitting his arm repeatedly, Eren barely breathed out something that sounded like, "I give up! Do what you want!"

"That's more like it." Scoffed the dentist and Eren suddenly regretted his decision in life for once. But fortunately it was over before he knew it – a cotton gauze stuffed into his mouth and he vaguely heard the dentist said, "Bite down the cotton properly until the bleeding stops."

All of a sudden, Eren was overwhelmed with anger and humiliation combined. He hated how Levi treated him much like a little kid. Jumping down from the recliner, he spat the bloody cotton out in disgust. The brunette even took the chance to step on Levi's foot in revenge. "..!"

Levi didn't flinch as much but tiredly huffed a puff of air as he removed his mask, "You're not a kid, you're a brat."

Eren stuck his tongue out at the dentist in return before stomping out of the room where his mother was waiting. He would never ever EVER visit that stupid dentist anymore!

.

.

.

.

Carla shook her head in dismay at her son's antics. He had been grumpy ever since they exited the dental clinic and wouldn't talk no matter how many times she asked why.

Eren had a reason why he kept quiet the whole walk to the bus stop. He didn't want to open his mouth as much as possible and allow people to see the current state of his teeth. And he was too embarrassed to tell his mother the truth. As he shoved his hands in his pockets, he felt something inside one of the pockets. Out of curiosity, he fished the item out and realised it was a white face mask and inside it was a small piece of note saying, _'wear this if you want'_.

"..." _Okay maybe he wasn't all that bad after all?_

* * *

Back at the clinic...

"Eren Yaeger, huh." Levi leaned against the recliner, one hand languidly raking his hair as he recalled a long lost memory. "Eren..."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Welp, wonder if there are plenty of stories like mine out there already? Dentist!Levi with Highschool!Eren lol. But I know story of the past and present selves of them is pretty common but why not. And their relationship will progress a lot smoother than Eren would ever hope! Until then, see ya guys~**


	2. Chapter 2: Second Meeting

**Chapter 2: Second Meeting**

"Eren, good morning!" A blond with crystal blue eyes greeted the brunette with a pat to the back when he realised something was amiss. "Hey, why are you wearing a mask?"

"O-oh... Armin! 'Sup!" Eren sheepishly smiled, not that his childhood friend could see it. "Nothing's wrong! I have a bad cough is all." He faked a few coughs and even resorted to a throaty voice. Armin, however, was too smart to believe his little lie but he pretended to fall for it anyway, reminding himself to interrogate Eren later.

His intelligent kind-hearted friend, Armin Arlet, walked alongside of him on their way to school and started chattering away. They had been friends since forever – neighbours since childhood, classmates since kindergarten, elementary, middle and high schools, they were what you would call inseparable. And they have another person in the same circle of friends – Mikasa. Mikasa had been adopted into a new family after she lost hers at a young age and she spent her time mostly at his house since little so Eren treated her like his own beloved sister. Though he could be a very bad respondent towards her affections sometimes.

They were just about to pass the school entrance gate when another voice greeted them from behind. "Morning, Eren, Armin. What happened to you, Eren? Are you sick? Is it a flu? Did you bring your meds with you? How did you fell sick in the first place?"

"Ugh." Eren glanced back with an exasperated ' _here it comes'_ expression. It wasn't that he hated the raven-haired girl of the same age, it was just that Mikasa could be pretty overbearing at times. She nagged more than his own mother would. He knew she meant well, that she was only caring for his well-being but to the point of that was the only thing on her mind. "Mornin'/Good morning, Mikasa!" The two replied, and the three quickly headed to their classroom before the bell rang.

"Good morning!" They greeted the whole class as they entered, and Eren instantly became the centre of attention.

"Yo, Eren. You sick?" Connie, a lithe boy with a head as smooth as an egg said first as he walked over to the brunette who was starting to break some sweat. "Y-yeah..."

"Ha, bet you're just trying to get sympathy from others. Especially, from Mikasa (my goddess)." Jean, whom Eren dubbed as horse-faced looking, leaned by his desk with his arms crossed, leering at the brunette with jealousy in his eyes. What does the beautiful angel saw in him?

Eren angrily retorted, "Shut your pie hole, horseface! And who said I'm trying to get some stupid sympathy?! You must've meant yourself!"

"HAA who're you calling horseface, shitface..!"

Both heads were instantaneously smacked with a book when they least expected it. "Ow!"

"That's enough!" Their Biology teacher, Ms. Hange stood behind the quarrelling boys with an evil look on her face. "Class' starting so take your seats now, Eren and Jean or else you'll see me in detention!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

* * *

At lunchtime, his two close friends 'kidnapped' and brought him to an isolated place – the back of the gym. In the end, Eren was forced to tell the truth after the continuous scrutinising stare from Armin and constant nagging from Mikasa as well as the unbearable guilt he felt for hiding secrets from them.

"Promise me you guys won't laugh. Or else I'm not telling." The brunette pulled a 'I'm serious' face and his two friends slowly nodded albeit confused. Why would they laugh in the first place? Oh no. Unless it was something so hilarious they couldn't help but laugh? _We can't promise you anything though, Eren._ The two apologetically thought.

As if in a slow motion action movie, Eren took his mask off ever so slowly, almost like he had a hard time releasing the knot behind his head, until the two couldn't take the suspense any longer and released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Oh, come on! Off with it already!" Both Mikasa and Armin chorused, and Eren grunted, untying the knot faster than before until it finally became undone and he purposely showed a toothy smile.

Silence ensued what felt like hours to Eren when it was only a few seconds and then...

"Ehehe! AHAHAHAHA!" His two best friends roared in laughter and fell helplessly to the ground. Eren, on the other hand, turned as red as a beetroot from both anger and humiliation.

 _I knew I couldn't trust them..! Some best friends they were!_

* * *

After school...

After waving his friends goodbyes, Eren sauntered to the park in the neighbourhood, wanting a breathe of fresh air. It was almost dusk now, the time when the park had least people and noise. There were very few people strolling at that time; a couple linking arms lovingly, a mother with her toddler and a man walking his dog. His attention was then brought to another man, sitting on a bench at the far end of the park. He seemed awfully familiar and Eren had to squint his eyes to see clearly. "Wait, isn't that..?"

 _Dr Levi?!_

There went his only place to relax. That man was the last person he wanted to see right now. He originally planned to walk away and go straight home but his feet mysteriously brought him towards the man instead. And he only came around when he was already standing in front of the said man.

"...what am I doing..!"

Thankfully, Levi currently had his eyes closed and didn't seemed to notice his presence. Staring at the dentist a little closer, he realised the man was actually sleeping. "You've worked hard, huh?" The brunette then sat quietly beside the man as if to accompany him. He must be out of his mind, he grumbled to himself. But it was all Levi's fault for looking so vulnerable sleeping on the bench alone while his wallet and valuable belongings may still be on him.

 _Yes, that's it! I'm just here to guard his things, yeah!_

The brunette then shook his head a little. Who was he kidding? _Himself_? The neighbourhood was as peaceful as it could get and hadn't had a robbery incident since years ago. Settling his back further on the wooden bench, he idly gazed up the skies.

The wind was gently blowing, golden sunlight peeked from orange tinted fluffy clouds, cherry blossom petals gracefully floated to the ground and the birds merrily chirping, it was indeed an ideal environment to fall asleep to. Eren found himself yawning a few times as he stared straight into the vast reddish sky.

Again, the same strange feeling of familiarity washed over him and he glanced at the older man once more, wondering if he had met the man somewhere before his dental visit, or probably in their past lives. Though, that was not possible, right? Then, where... where...?

 _Eren._

He heard a voice calling out to his name. "Are you awake, Dr Levi-" Eren nervously turned to see him still sound asleep. "..huh?" It wasn't him.

Then _who_ was it?

The brunette shuddered in fear at the thought of ghosts probably calling out to him. He wasn't very fond of scary things altogether. Maybe it was time to go home. "But I'm not going to wake you up, sorry (in a not so sorry tone)." Eren gave another glance to the unmoving man, he wasn't showing any signs of waking up, this old man. A tired sigh escaped his lips.

 _At least I could..._

* * *

Levi woke up to the slight heat spreading on his thighs. He almost dropped whatever it was before immediately snatching it on mid-air. It was a canned black coffee, still warm from the vending machine, and attached on it was a sticky note that read; _thanks for the mask._

The ravenette quietly stared at it for a while longer before scanning the whole park, now empty of any signs of life except for a few crickets humming here and there, the sky darkened considerably, leaving only the dim-lit lamps as sources of light.

Did Eren came here just now? That was the only plausible explanation since he didn't recall pulling someone else's incisor tooth out and giving them a mask aside from the brunette. "The least you could do is say it directly to my face, brat." A microscopic smile plastered on his thin lips before the man popped the can open (keeping the note safe in the pocket of his slacks first), and savoured the drink slowly.

.

.

.

.

 _Eren entered the empty food hall and faced his superior, standing straight and bringing his hand to his chest. 'Sir, I'm done with my cleaning duties!' he reported._

 _He untied the cloth covering his mouth and nose, tiredly saying, 'Make me some coffee, Eren.'_

' _Freshly brewed, sir!' The brunette produced a tray containing a pot of coffee and a cup with saucer from behind. 'Black coffee with no sugar, right?'_

' _Heh, pretty good for a brat.' He motioned his finger for Eren to join him and so the boy obliged, taking a seat next to him, warming themselves with hot coffee. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or two and when he kept staring at the boy without saying anything, Eren finally asked, 'Is there something on my face, sir?'_

' _Yes, there is.' He said as-a-matter-of-factly, a hand resting under his chin and the other was holding the cup of coffee his style – the tip of his fingers around the rim of the cup instead of the handle. 'Really?' Eren began to feel his face with his hands when he motioned for him to come closer. And as the brunette did, he too brought his face inches away from him before gently kissed him directly on the lips. "My room, midnight." He whispered cryptically as he slightly pulled back, their noses still touching, hot breaths intermingling._

 _Turning very bright red in the face, the brunette managed a small squeak, "Y-yes, sir..."_

Dark eyes blinked open and Levi was brought back to reality. "You get to live like a normal sixteen-year old boy. Happy now?" He said to no one, sipping the last few drops of the can before throwing it into a nearby trash bin and walked out of the park to his car.

* * *

That night, Eren had a dream. He wasn't sure if he should call it a dream or a nightmare since everything in that dream was realistically graphic and plenty gory. He dreamt he was a soldier, fighting against man-eating titans in order to save humanity. His friends, Armin and Mikasa, even his classmates, Connie, Jean, Annie and the rest were also soldiers like him. And to his surprise, Dr Levi was there too. He was not a doctor though, instead he was his superior in the Survey Corps, known as Humanity's Strongest and was revered by other soldiers, him included.

It was so vivid and everything felt so real that Eren had a hard time distinguishing it as a mere nightmare or a fragment of his past life's memories. He wasn't one to believe in reincarnation but the thought of Levi in his green cape with the wings of freedom embedded burnt at the back of his mind and screamed nothing but real to him.

* * *

" _Eren..!"_

 _Jade eyes popped open and Eren was consumed by an immeasurable pain all of a sudden. He looked at the source of him hurting and found his arm missing, blood spilling out like geyser. Then he heard a blood curdling scream and realised later it was not anyone but his own._

 _What the hell was going on?! And where was he? The last thing he remembered was flopping on his bed and falling asleep seconds later only to be woken up with a missing arm? What kind of sick joke was that?_

" _Eren!" The voice of the caller was louder and harsher than before and slowly he turned to his side and saw a man so familiar._

" _Lance Corporal Levi!" He heard himself addressing the ravenette who was bathed in blood, but not his own as he propped him up. "Didn't I tell you not to let your guard down? Can you move? Two 15-metre titans are on their way here. We have to make a run for it."_

 _Eren weakly held his bleeding arm, "Don't worry about me, sir! Please save yourself..!" He was going to die anyway so it's better to lessen the ravenette's burden instead of increasing it._

 _He immediately received a click of tongue from Levi who had already finished tying up his severed arm to cut off the blood circulation so he would not risk bleeding to death. "You dare talk back to your superior? I said you're coming with me and that's an order not a request."_

 _The brunette quickly retaliated, "It's no use! I can't shift into a titan anymore..! I'll serve only as a burden to you so please, at least save yourself for my sake, sir!" Seconds later, a hand travelled to his face and slapped him hard. And afterwards Levi pulled him closer before roughly smashing his lips onto Eren's bleeding chapped ones. "Are you an idiot, you shitty brat? Tell me, is your worth to me just the mere titan-shifting ability, Eren? Is that what you truly think?"_

 _For a second, the ravenette's face contorted into that of a hurtful expression before returning to a rigid, hard one again as he released his grip on the now crooked collar. And Eren suddenly felt like crying at that instant. "No-!"_

 _A loud crashing noise cut his words off completely._

* * *

"THAT'S NOT IT..!"

Exclaimed the brunette as he fell off the bed with a loud thud and was ultimately brought back to reality. Eren blearily blinked his eyes open, and what he saw was a blur, realising he had cried in his sleep. He touched the pearly tears all perplexed. Why was he crying? Why did it felt like his heart was ripped into pieces before they recombined again? And his dreams the night before..? He had forgotten all about them. All he knew, he was overcame with a very strong desire, pure and true. But he couldn't even remember what it was.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Trying to polish my rusty writing style since it's been a while I wrote a series so some sentences might not make any sense/heck all of them actually. This might take more or less than ten chapters depending on how I decide to end it (nothing's planned yet as usual lol).**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dentist's School Visit

**Chapter 3: A Dentist's School Visit**

Days passed and the brunette couldn't recall the dream of a person he should knew so well at all. He would slowly forget about it the normal way but fate had a lot more in store for him than he could ever wished for.

* * *

Eren stared unblinkingly at the guest in front of him, who by some kind of chance ended up at his school, standing in front of his classroom nonetheless. Was he somehow stuck in an endless dream without being able to wake up? Why was fate adamant on angering him and not otherwise? And most importantly. . .

 _What is_ _ **that**_ _person doing here anyway?!_

Standing in front of their classroom, was a man in white coat with hawk-like eyes that he had met for the third time now, Levi Ackerman. The dentist casually introduced himself and Eren couldn't help catching what he was saying albeit still in a shell-shocked mode. That he would set up his clinic in the infirmary and would be here at his school for a week for free check ups and minor treatments.

 _Oh God, no._

"Eren... Psst, Eren..!" A tap from behind shook the brunette out of reverie all together. "What." He monotonously said as he glanced back, there was a tad annoyance mixed with an unidentifiable emotion in those emerald orbs.

Armin didn't bother beating around the bush this time and shot him a straightforward question in a hush tone, "I know you hate the dentists and all but... Is he the one who pulled your front tooth out?"

Eren narrowed his eyes in silence for a few moments, as if he was contemplating on what to reply and he decided why the hell not. "Yeah, that's him." Soon after he said that, he swore he could feel a murderous aura emanated by Mikasa who was sitting in front of him.

Eren liked men, and that was no secret as well from his two besties. He caught up to what they must be thinking and quickly retorted, "It's not what you think..! I don't go around falling for people here and there, y'know-" He whispered through gritted teeth when he suddenly felt eyes on him. He quickly faced the front again in response and was met with those cold mysterious dark currant eyes. _What does he want from me? Why do I feel uneasy, like a foreboding or some sort?_

"I hope you'll take care of me for the rest of my stay here." Levi said to the whole class but Eren had a feeling it was probably directed to him especially. As if don't step on my foot again? Or was it about the canned coffee..? Did he not like that drink after all? What if he decided to take revenge on him by pulling another tooth out? The man was a crazy bastard he didn't even want to know what the man could be capable of doing.

 _Ugh, lord help me._ Eren slumped face first on his desk soon after Levi exited their classroom which was soon filled with chatters and whispers about the visiting dentist. Like how hot but scary he looked, or how short his height was but most of all about how charismatic he was and the girls were wondering if he's taken while guys booed them for being a bunch of opportunists when it came to good-looking guys (they'd never admit they're jealous, that's why).

 _Charismatic_? Eren internally grumbled, More like _psychopathic_. The brunette shivered in remembrance of his recent nightmarish visit at Dr. Levi's – the man fucking try to choke him, if that was their definition of charismatic.

* * *

Levi's temporary clinic:

During lunch break, students (mostly girls though he had no idea why) started filling the small space that the dentist ended up putting a sign of availability outside so he could handle the kids one by one.

They all needed to be disciplined. Levi's past soldier blood boiled at their unsightly behaviours. The length of their skirts with each person that came and went seemed shorter and shorter. Were high school brats this rambunctious to begin with?

To top it off, they asked rather peculiar questions to a dentist like him. Questions that went like:

"Sensei, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you married?"

"Are you seeing someone?"

And when he told them he wasn't married, didn't have a girlfriend and wasn't seeing someone, the news spread like wildfire.

One by one, girls in thick makeup and shortest skirts he ever seen dropped by his clinic and if he didn't know any better, tried to flirt with him, a thirty-year old man.

The female student who came today was the most extravagant of them all – her face caked with layers of foundation cream and powder, her lips as red as blood, pink blusher evident on each side of her face and her eyelashes thick with mascara.

 _What the hell...?_

"Open up." He said, probing at the lipstick-red lips with his instruments. The smell of perfume infiltrated his nostrils even with the thin barrier of the mask he wore and he felt a headache incoming.

"Aaaahh~" The blond girl cutely opened her mouth wide for Levi to see and the man instantly frowned. She had very bad breath. And her teeth yellowed.

"You should stop smoking if you don't want to have corns for teeth and have you ever heard of mouth wash? Your. Breath. Stinks." He could be brutally honest to a fault at times.

The girl astonishingly stared back wide eyed, her face turned so red like an overripe tomato from Levi's honest-to-point-of-rude words. She angrily swung her hand to slap him but failed miserably when he easily evaded it. "Go die, you psycho!"

And with that said, she ran out of the infirmary, crying. While Levi couldn't be bothered to chase and apologise to the girl whose name he didn't even know.

One of the reasons why he was never popular with the ladies to begin with.

The girls here were painfully relentless. Levi thought to himself when a very, very old memory resurfaced that made him forgot everything else.

.

.

.

 _In the darkness of the night, on a creaky bed so narrow they had to stick close and reminded themselves to keep quiet, in his warm but timid embrace, the heat of his body spreading pleasantly, that alluring scent mixing with his._

 _Levi gazed down and underneath him was a boy half his age but there was undeniably maturity in those large green orbs and those arms that tightly wound around his bare body. Beads of sweat glistened on his face like jewels, they tasted sweet when he leaned closer and peppered the boy with kisses everywhere._

 _Levi hugged his lover by the waist, lubed fingers creeping slow to Eren's butt and probed at his hole before slipping inside. "Look how easy my fingers entered you, what a lewd hole you have."_

 _"It's because we've been doing it all the time..! And you're a pervert, that's why..." Whimpered Eren in between his words every time Levi's fingers pushed deeply, turning his insides inside out._

 _"But you still love the 'perverted' me, don't you?"_

 _"Sh-Shut up...mhm..!" The brunette arched his back a little when a finger rubbed against his prostate a few times – Levi was doing it on purpose of course, with him knowing all of his favourite spots._

 _Another finger was suddenly shoved into his mouth, startling him so. "H-heichou..!" slurred the boy, squirming slightly but Levi remained unmoved._

 _"Right here..." The slender finger slid across the roof of his mouth deeper when Eren suddenly pitted their bodies close but Levi could feel slight tremor passing from the other. "Did you just come?"_

 _"..." Eren's once pale cheeks now took a beautiful shade of red and how hot his body was until the tips of his fingers gave it all away. "B-because Levi-heichou did that all of a sudden..."_

 _This loveable, adorable lover of his would someday be the death of him. Levi chuckled as he ghosted his lips over an equally red ear, "I'm going to enter you." He grew impatient and greedier by day when it came to Eren Yeager._

 _Jade orbs trembled, and Levi could hear a squeaky 'O-okay' from the brunette, nervousness evident in his eyes just like the first time they did it. And he wasted no time by thrusting his cock deep inside of him while Eren squealed in sheer pleasure of having Levi's full length in him. "G-god... so deep..! Haa.. H-heichou!"_

 _Capturing Eren's lips with his, Levi slowly prodded inside his mouth with his tongue, which tangled messily with Eren's, prolonging their passionate kiss until saliva dripped down their chins, small pants reverberated across the room._

 _He began moving his hips, rough and hard his movements were until Eren could no longer contain himself and cried wantonly. With each thrust send stars in his eyes, his stomach now so full of the ravenette's dick but even so it wasn't enough. He needed more. More of Levi's thick pulsing penis, more of his hot white sperm._

 _"F-faster..! Please, come inside..aah! Shoot it..hnn! In..inside me..!" Licentious moans came in between Eren's frantic pleas and Levi's low groans._

 _"I'll fuck you senseless, you'll end up pregnant." Levi growled, aggressively biting Eren's wet shoulder mixed with tears, sweat and blood altogether, until the skin pierced with teeth marks. Lance Corporal Levi was indeed a ruthless beast in bed._

 _"S-sir..!" Eren's voice muffled against his chest, hands clawing behind his back leaving new red marks but he didn't care as he kept jamming in and out of Eren's anal with increasing force, both now at the peak of ejaculation and one final ram send white fluids everywhere. Both came at the same time._

 _Levi, exhausted and out of breath, fell on top of the similarly breathless brunette, his warm aftersex scent strangely calmed him down. "Heichou... one more round, please..?" Eren coaxed with a bright smile on his face, his eyes glazed with tears. He was already raring to go for another round, this monstrous of a stamina kid._

 _Even so, very excruciatingly lovely he was._

 _Levi didn't want to break him if he could, but he failed to control himself. Every single time. Eren's erotic cries and moans turned quiet when he smashed their lips together into another sloppy deep kiss as he re-entered him with a greater strength than before. As if they were desperately trying to fill themselves up with no one but each other._

 _He never knew sex could be more than just sexual intercourse and lust or those impure kind of feelings._

 _Eren taught him what love was when he thought he'd given up learning its true meaning._

* * *

A whole week had passed uneventfully with Eren surprisingly managed not to run into the so-called 'charismatic' dentist. He made sure to take the longer detour instead of passing through the infirmary and even went as far as to not injure himself during that period.

Armin had long given up on his friend about the matter at hand while Mikasa's mood worsened every time somebody dared mention the dentist's name in front of her.

They were in art class in a building opposite of the infirmary slash Levi's temporary clinic when suddenly the sound of mic switching on stopped them in the middle of their sketching fruits.

"Eren Yeager, please make your way to the infirmary. I repeat, Eren Yeager, please make your way to the infirmary for a dental check-up with Dr Ackerman." The PA's voice echoed through the speaker all around the school and at that point, a certain red-faced brunette cringed on his seat.

A killing intent was emitted by Mikasa at that instance and everyone in class sans the teacher sweat-dropped with one thing in mind, _'Shit's gonna happen.'_

"Should I teach that midget a thing or two, Eren?" She turned to the brunette, her beautiful face darkened considerably.

"I-It's fine, Mikasa! I can handle him myself!" Eren dashed out of the class after granted permission from their art teacher, a man of few words, Mr Miche.

* * *

Infirmary:

"That was very mature of you..!" Remarked Eren angrily as soon as he slammed the door open to see Levi standing not too far from him, already in his mask and gloves.

 _Wasn't it too much to involve the school announcement system? What was the man thinking?!_ (That thought had crossed his mind for the second time now).

"You left me with not much of a choice, is there now? The well-being of your teeth lies with me so get your ass up here and let me see them pronto." The ravenette flatly said, but Eren could somehow detect a smirk under that blue mask of his.

 _'Geh, he didn't think I could see that smug expression of his..?!'_

Eren bitterly made his way to the makeshift recliner made out of a bed and not forgetting to toss an infuriated glare to the blank-faced ravenette. He willingly opened his mouth this time. The sooner he was done, the better.

Levi then carefully inspected the new tooth, "It's gradually growing but do you feel any discomfort anywhere?"

"Y..yeah." The brunette made a pained expression.

"Where?" Asked Levi again, tapping at different spots of the tooth and its gum. He might need to give Eren some painkillers if it gets too unbearable.

"In front of me." _You're a discomfort, that's what._ Eren cheekily replied, not taking any account of what the consequences would be.

A small vein visibly popped on Levi's forehead as he pulled his mask down and he did something that would be deemed as unprofessional in his field of work as a dentist; pushing the dental mirror deeper in the brunette's mouth, sliding it across the roof of his mouth – Eren's sensitive spot only if it didn't change over the thousands of years.

And it didn't.

If earlier Eren was squirming on the recliner to escape from him, now his whole body jolted upwards, face flushing, hands wandered aimlessly around Levi's chest, and worst – a moan unconsciously escaped his lips. He was letting out a slightly lascivious moan much to his chagrin.

"A...ahn-!"

Levi tried to keep a straight face but failed when his lips curved upwards a little into what people would call a creepy smirk. He couldn't help it.

 _Three times' the charm they say._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to share me your opinions on this chapter~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't You Remember?

**Chapter 4: Don't You Remember?**

"A-Ahn..!"

Soon after such sound escaped from his mouth, Eren quickly covered it with his hands, the blush on his face had yet to subside. He kept his gaze low, too scared to be met with piercing black ones that were definitely staring at his every movement.

 _What the hell just happened? What did this stinking dentist did to him? And most importantly. . . Why did he reacted like that?_

Levi hunched over and placed his hands on the arm rest, locking Eren in place. His face inched closer to the brunette's, their noses almost bumped and Eren could feel his warmth breath tickling his skin, sending goosebumps everywhere. "Do you not...remember me?" He whispered quietly with a hint of sadness as well as yearn in his voice.

 _ **Badump!**_

The brunette furiously blinked, his hands started to tremble and his body's temperature rose so high very suddenly almost as if he was down with a fever.

 _Okay, what the fuck. Why the hell did you just 'badump!' at that, stupid heart!?_

"W..What are you talking about? Get the hell off me!" Eren pushed the man back with all his might so that he had a little more space to slip away and run for his life the second time.

But, Levi didn't even budge an inch. He pulled his gloves very slowly, the elastic sound when it completely came off made the brunette flinched. Settling the gloves on a small desk beside them, he grabbed Eren's chin without a warning, swiftly lifting it up until their eyes levelled into each other.

Frowning viridescent orbs met with equally frowning coal-black ones. "You can pretend you don't remember me for now but..."

The sentence left hung for what felt like eternity as Eren released a shaky breath he didn't realised he was holding.

"...you can't escape from me until you die, Eren. I can guarantee that." Finished Levi, eyebrows unfurrow a little but that smug expression never leaving his face. His words were like poison, they would seep into his very bones and kill him had he paid heed, and unfortunately he already did.

"You're mine, always been, always will."

It came out almost like a warning. Or more accurately, a command that Eren couldn't disobey no matter how hard he wanted to or even tried.

"I'm not anyone's property, asshole." Eren spat in retaliation at Levi's face before forcing himself free from the now loosened grip. His spit had landed on the ravenette's left cheek.

Everyone who knew the ravenette well enough knew what an obsessive germ-hating clean-freak of a man he was. No one had ever spat on Levi Ackerman and lived tell the tale the next day. No one except for Eren Yeager of course.

The ravenette languidly wiped the trailing saliva with his palm, simply eyeing the brunette who was scampering for the door like his life depended on it, with the bit still tied around his neck funnily enough.

When Eren intuitively turned his head one last time (he regretted doing so afterwards), what he saw made his blood ran cold and his skin crawled – Levi licking the saliva on his palm while giving him the most spine-chilling side glance he'd ever seen his whole life.

 _He's fucking MENTAL!_

With their eyes still locking, Levi tilted his head down slightly as he let out a few guttural chuckles. Seeing a flustered Eren amused him so.

And Eren unwillingly shivered at that, internally cursing at himself for acting weak in front of the ravenette. _Damn this man and his massive pheromones too!_

Ripping the bit off and dumping it on the floor, the brunette marched out before slamming the door shut behind him, vowing never to see the man again.

* * *

A certain flushing brunette paced fast back to his classroom, ignoring those who were in his path that they had to avoid him instead.

' _What's his problem with me? Who belonged to who again? Did he somehow knew I'm gay and was trying to pull my leg? And the fuck did he meant with not remembering him? I've never met anyone like him before that stupid dental visit..!'_

He continued ranting whilst cursing on the inside some more when he finally reached his classroom which was empty. "Shit, we had art just now..."

 _Story of my life._

He decided to just wait in the classroom and texted Armin to bring back his belongings, the silence surrounding him easily made his mind wandered back to a certain raven-haired man.

Eren wasn't going to admit to anyone but he felt just a little – and he meant 'atomic sized' little – swooned by Levi just now. Surely, he wasn't in his right mind. Although the ravenette had all of the qualities of a man Eren would go for, he would never, ever fall in love with him!

Though he should probably learn by now not to jinx himself like he did last time. Because as of late, fate had been nothing but the _least kind_ (read: a fucking asshole) to him.

* * *

Levi properly washed his hands right after the whole episode with Eren, old red marks visible on his hands from washing too much with antibacterial soap. He had developed germaphobia for as long as he lived and he partly knew why.

His eyes subconsciously rolled down to see his hands stained in bloody red even though others couldn't. The smell of iron lingered no matter how many times he washed his hands clean.

 _The smell of blood. The smell of titans' blood that would never go away._

But there was one thing that'd been in his mind after Eren left. Why was he surprisingly okay with touching Eren and otherwise..? Levi unconsciously wetted his lips as he recalled licking Eren's saliva just now. Sweet, like he thought it would be.

A few knocks came on the door, breaking his train of thoughts. "Sorry, I'm already closed for today."

No one answered back but the dentist made his way to the door anyway. He opened it, expecting to see anyone but there was none.

"Smooth move, _Captain_."

Levi peered over the door and saw someone leaning against the wall beside the entrance. She had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, a distinct fleshy nose, a formal suit and matching trousers encased her body and a pair of glasses adorned her face. He knew this person. "Hange..? So you remembered?"

"Yup~ I heard about an unsociable, clean freak, 'a bit short for his age' man temporarily working in the infirmary from my students and immediately thought the description fit you. Though I can't say your current occupation suits you." The bespectacled woman merrily laughed as she invited herself into the infirmary while Levi lightly shook his head, sighing in nostalgia. She was as boisterous as ever.

"So only you and Miche could recall back the past?" Levi rested a hand under his chin, his eyes never leaving Hange who was making coffee for the two of them. She didn't change much at all.

"You want it black, don't you, Levi?" Hange poured the hot coffee she just brewed into two mugs, adding some milk into hers. Passing the black coffee cup to the ravenette, she nodded back to Levi's question earlier. "Yeah, only the two of us. Strangely my students whom most of them used to be in the Survey Corps nor the Military Police Brigade couldn't. _Including_ Eren."

One of his eyebrows twitched at that.

"So don't go bullying him too much, _Dr_ Levi _._ " Hange's eyes twinkled with mirth as she sat on a chair opposite of the dentist. She was always quick to catch on and really knew how to piss people off at times.

"What did anyone told you about eavesdropping, Hange? Should I drill that into your empty head right now?" Levi was just about to stand but was pacified by the brunette first.

"Woah, chill! I'm not trying to start a fight here, sheesh..." Hange put her hands up to her chest defensively. Ex-Humanity's Strongest was as touchy as ever, so it seemed.

"But you know what I mean, don't you? Forcing your thoughts onto someone who had no recollection of the past unlike us – isn't it better if he doesn't remember at all? A once gory world filled with nothing but war, blood, deaths and most of all, _titans._ Eren would be better off left unscarred regardless of the relationship you two used to have, don't you agree?"

She was not trying to preach but Hange knew that Levi understood very well what she really meant to convey.

"War, blood, deaths and titans. Those were the things I too don't want him to remember but tell me Hange, was love meant to be forgotten along with those others as well?" It was unlike of him to even mention that particular 'L' word but the one who had changed that was no other than Eren.

Hange turned silent at Levi's reply. She knew how the two were lovers, how much they cared for each other and how inseparable they were that only death may do them apart. But those were all in the past.

Was it worth to jeopardise the current peace in Eren's life for the sake of love nonetheless? And was it justifying to force Levi's love on him just because they were once lovers? She didn't have the right answer. At least not right now.

"Okay, let's not think about this yet! We're finally reunited again after a millennium or longer!" The bespectacled teacher quickly said to try and change the sour mood for the better. "How's life been going for you?"

"..." Levi remained mum for a few seconds before exhaling a small breath. "I've been fine. I have all the necessities I need to go by in this world." _Work, money and a house to live in. But there is no one there with me. It gets unbearably lonely at times._ He left the rest unsaid, "And you?"

"Ah, good to hear that~ I'm teaching Maths to the kids at this school. It's a lot more fun but tiring than when I first signed up to be a teacher." Hange paused. The sight of Levi drinking in his own style almost made her squeal. "That pose! Oh man, never thought I could see that in this life again!"

"Heh, you get excited over the weirdest things, you quack." Drawled the ravenette as he placed the cup on the desk.

Hange was quick to retort when she suddenly remembered something, "Hey, I'm not the one with a Dr in my name- wait, Erwin! Have you met Erwin yet? Wonder if he still has memories of us?" the clueless Hange nonchalantly asked and realised a subtle falter in Levi's serious expression.

"He doesn't..." The way Levi said that sounded so bitter and almost full of hate.

What the heck could have happened between the two that could put a strain on their relationship in this world when there weren't anything major back in the past?

* * *

 **Extra: Heartbeat**

Eren was currently laying his face flat against the desk, he had one problem.

 _Thud-thud-thud-thud_

His heart rate had been ridiculously high ever since he returned from the infirmary.

"Hey, Eren, I brought your sketchpad and stationeries back..." Armin settled the brunette's things on his desk when he realised how red his face was. "...Are you okay?"

 _Thud-thud-thud-thud_

"Armin..." Eren slightly turned his face to his friend, clutching at his chest tightly. "Uhh..."

 _Thud-thud-thud-thud_

"My heart won't stop beating." The brunette confessed, a mix of perplexity and anger flashed through his eyes.

"WHY would you want to? You'll DIE!" The confused Armin quickly retorted when his friend slumped back on his desk again, whining louder, "Uuugh..."

' _Did he hit his head or something?'_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Erwin will enter the picture next chap and do you guys smell that stinky something..? Future chapters will be full of angsts and hurt (cuz I'm a bish) so be prepared ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: One Step Closer

**Chapter 5: One Step Closer**

A few days later, Eren's front tooth finally grew out completely and he couldn't feel happier than that but. . .

There was just one problem.

 _Why... Just why..._

Eren and his parents were currently sitting around their dining table, the tension seemed to rise from bad to worse regarding the topic they were discussing.

 _Just when I said I don't want to see [him] ever again..._

"W-what did you two just said? Who's going where again..?" Jade eyes flared with an unspeakable anger the two had never seen before on their son's face. Yeah, he scowled a lot during petty fights with the neighbourhood kids and such, given how short-tempered the sixteen-year old was but this was something else.

He was exasperated, if not in definite opposition of their plans.

"Like I said, your mother and I are going on a business trip in New York for the next three months. And fortunately Eren, she found someone who can take care of you." Eren's father, Grisha, explained in length and occasionally took sips of coffee. He was a serious person with medium length darker brown hair, small green eyes and a pair of round glasses adorned his face.

His father had long cut ties with his own family when he decided to marry his mother while his mother was an orphan since young with no siblings or other close relatives. To put it simply, they had no relatives to reach to in order to take care of their only child while they were gone.

Carla nodded in agreement almost instantly, "It's true! Did you know that I met with Dr Ackerman yesterday at a supermarket! It got us into talking how he's living alone so he naturally became good at cooking _and_ cleaning! Marvellous, isn't it honey?" The middle-aged woman smiled warmly at her husband, the solution they had in mind was perfect.

"So, Eren will be staying with Dr Ackerman for the three months we'll be away! I've talked to him about you and he says he's more than thrill to take care of you for as long as we're gone. We'll give him the necessary expenses of course!" Carla clasped her hands to her chest as she continued, she was hell bent with the idea of her own son staying with a stranger that they'd only met – well, once for her and thrice for him.

 _That sneaky rat..! He's saying that on purpose after spouting nothing but nonsense to me just a week ago!_

 _...Why do I have to keep on meeting him anyway?!_

"Can't I just stay at home _alone_? I-I'll be completely fine this time!" suggested the brunette but the very idea was quickly shot down by both of his parents.

"Didn't you remember what happened last time we left you at home for only _three_ days?" Grisha reprimanded, much to Eren's own embarrassment.

Carla purposely reminded him of the whole story, "You microwaved a raw egg and ended up with an exploded egg-smelling kitchen afterwards, didn't know how much detergent needed when washing clothes and ended up with bubbles of soap overflowing onto the floor and don't forget how you left the stove on and nearly caused a fire?"

By then, Eren's whole face resembled an overripe tomato and his ears slowly turned the same colour as he squeaked out, "T-that was just an accident! I'm better at those kind of things now, seriously..!"

 _He's lying._

Was what Grisha and Carla thought at the same time. It was one of Eren's unique traits where his ears went bright red when he's lying that gave it away most of the time, like now, for example.

"W-what about Armin or Mikasa? Why can't I just stay with them for a while instead?" He stated his opinion albeit knowing very well why they didn't suggest the two.

"The Arlet family have enough on their hands already. Wasn't your friend, Armin expecting a baby brother the end of this month? That would be the eighth addition to their big family." Carla refuted and Eren had to nod at that. True, Armin did say he was going to be a big brother to his fourth little brother soon.

 _Oh, bummer._

"And Mikasa's foster parents would be away for a while as well so they'll send her to one of their relatives nearest to them. Wouldn't it be even more awkward for you to live with them, Eren?" His father said this time, settling the newspaper on the table and faced his direction.

His mother lightly shook his head, "Why are you so against this again? It's not like you'll be staying with a woman instead!"

 _Oh mom, if you only knew about my orientation! Staying with a_ _ **man**_ _would definitely make it hundred times worse for me!_

Eren couldn't find anything else to refute and he clearly knew his parents weren't to be blamed, looking after his well-being and all. He had to come out to them sooner or later. But now was not the time. He'd find a more suitable time to tell them the truth. Slowly but surely.

"If I say I didn't like it after living with him for a few days, then will you let me stay at home on my own?" He averted his gaze to the surface of the table, while his parents exchanged looks.

"Well dear, it depends on whether you're being honest about it or not. But are you saying you'll give it a try?" his mother said in a gentle tone and Eren finally gave up. He'd give a try for their sakes.

"...yeah."

"Thank you, Eren." Carla gently caressed his cheek and Eren simply let her, the guilt in his heart was a lot more overpowering than he thought. His quiet father didn't say anything but nodded his thanks to him.

 _Ah, I've gone and done it now. I'm sorry your son isn't as normal as you thought he was..._

* * *

That night...

 _Eren blearily blinked his eyes open at the constant creaky sounds of his bed, the mattress seemed to be weighed down by something other than himself. Refocusing his gaze, he almost screamed when he saw someone – and it wasn't just a regular someone – it was none other than Levi, hovering right above him, arms trapping him in between._

 _The room was dimly lit by a small candle at the far corner of the room but even so, he could still make out the silhouette of the ravenette well enough._

" _Eren..." Levi's mouth was moving but his words were cut off by a mysterious buzzing sound in the brunette's head, but the very look in his dark eyes and how he was inching closer and closer so that his lips were now slightly touching Eren's that made he realised soon enough that the man was going to..._

 _His speculation was true enough._

 _Levi slowly leaned down so that his lips fitted perfectly into slightly parted ones and Eren himself was so bewildered as to why he didn't push the ravenette away or even scream bloody murder yet. It was like his mind was his but his body wasn't._

 _They were kissing. It was chaste and perhaps the contact of their lips was too short to even be called a kiss and yet Eren savoured every last second of it. He actually_ enjoyed _it._

" _Heichou..." He heard himself calling Levi by that, arms tightening around the exposed neck so that their bodies were pitted close and this time, Eren was the first to initiate the kiss, bolder and deeper as he prodded his tongue into Levi's hot mouth, languidly tackling with the other in a battle of dominance for a few seconds before they pulled back a little, breathless and panting softly for air._

' _W-what the hell's going on...?'_

" _I want you, Eren..." Levi's raspy voice reached his ears at every syllable, that was enough to make him feel weak in the knees, his hot breaths sent butterflies in his stomach and his heart was beating wildly against his ribcage._

 _They moved closer to each other once more and Eren's subconscious was slowly pulled away from the two mingling figures._

.

.

.

.

"AHHHH?!" Eren reopened his eyes to be met with the ceiling of his own room and immediately freaked out afterwards.

What _was_ that?

Was it just a dream... No, that was nothing less than a nightmare from the devil himself.

But it was hard to deny that the burning sensations on his skin and especially mouth lingered on even after he was wide awake.

'Then, it couldn't simply be a mere dream, could it? And _heichou_..? Why did I called him that again..?"

In the end, Eren couldn't come up with any solutions for the very peculiar dream and was slowly drifting back to sleep with the image of the kiss burnt to the back of his mind.

* * *

 _Bzzt... bzzt..._

In a dark-filled room, a hand slowly crept out of a white blanket, searching for the source of the nagging vibrations. A raven-haired man with an evident frown on his face cluck his tongue, feeling for his phone on the wrinkled bedsheets when he finally grasped it into his hand.

The screen lit up when he dragged his finger to the 'home' button, the glaring light automatically caused him to squint his dark brown eyes, which were unadjusted to the sudden brightness yet. A notification box popped up.

 _5 missed calls_

 _15 new messages_

"What the hell..." Levi further deepened his frown as his index finger tapped on the screen to open his call log first. Three of the missed calls were from Hange, one from Eren's mother, Carla Yeager, and another was from an unsaved number. He then pressed the back button to check on his inbox next before getting back to the calls he missed.

Ten messages were from Hange of course, read: where was he, why didn't he replied, had he forgotten their promised meeting today etc. 'That damned quack, can't she just send everything in one go?! And it's still three hours away from the promised time...'

Four of them were from an unsaved number as well, but different from the one he saw in his call log earlier. They respectively read:

 _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MY MOM YOU DECEIVING BASTARD?_

 _I'M NOT GONNA YIELD TO YOU SO EASILY_

 _AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO ANYTHING WEIRD_

 _OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU_

'These are from a certain hot-headed brunette, aren't they?' Levi pfft-ed before breaking into a chain of small laughs. Eren's words and how he caps locked every single one of them somehow tickled his funny bone. So, his parents had a proper discussion about Eren staying with him then? And judging by his texts, it was a yes?

A devious smile took form on his thin lips.

It wasn't his fault he could act as a proper adult when it came to convincing people to sing to his tune. He wasn't the best actor out there but his calm demeanour certainly helped him to win favours. Adding the fact how he was the type of person who wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted.

And somebody needed to be properly disciplined again by him, or so it seemed. "Have you forgotten how it hurts when I beat you to half death and broke one of your teeth back in the days? It clearly wasn't enough, was it?" His lips curled into one of his mischievous smirks, his mind busied devising a plan to make Eren his again when he was reminded of something else.

"Oh, right."

The last unread message.

Pressing the back button once again, Levi scrolled down a little and paused for a bit. It was the same number. The unknown number from his list of missed calls. He had a bad feeling about it but decidedly clicked on the message anyway.

 _Hey, Levi. It's been a long time since we last met. Have you been doing well?_

"...!"

Even without the name or initials of the sender included, the ravenette already knew who it was. It was... Erwin.

Erwin Smith. His senior back in high school. Their history went way back but let's just say it didn't end very well when he cut any means of communication with the said man about ten years ago.

* * *

 _14 years ago..._

" _Excuse me, you dropped this."_

 _Someone tapped at his shoulder from behind and Levi tersely turned to see who it was. The person standing behind was a tall boy with blonde hair neatly parted to the left and icy blue eyes, wearing the same school uniform as him but his necktie was purple instead of blue; meaning he was a third-year. And most importantly, that bushy thick eyebrows of his which went by unnoticed, being his notable trait and all._

 _Dark eyes widened by a fraction when he realised who the person actually was. 'Erwin.' He unconsciously studied the man, who was a younger version of the Erwin he once knew a long time ago. It wasn't the first time he met someone he was familiar with even though they'd never spoken before their whole life. Reincarnation with memories of the past. Sadly, the other party didn't seemed to remember him the way he remembered them._

" _Are you alright?" The blond asked again when he caught the raven-haired staring in silence, in which Levi quickly averted his gaze, taking the offered handkerchief into his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for picking it up." He coolly said, but with a hint of disappointment in his tone of voice._

' _He doesn't remember. Well, of course he doesn't, what did I expect anyway?'_

 _The late bell rang, signifying the end of lunch break and the start of second half of school._

" _See ya." Levi faced his front again, before a hand snatched his arm all of a sudden._

" _Sorry, that was rude of me but may I ask for your name? I'm Erwin Smith." Erwin said with a slight frown on his face. His expression seemed to say 'I'm not someone scary, I just want to know you since it felt like I've met you before but I don't remember where.'_

" _Levi." The ravenette simply replied with a mysterious smile and continued his way to his classroom without saying anything else. He had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time they would meet. Going to the same high school as his ex-superior, what are the odds? If he could befriend the blond, would their relationship also be that of the past? He would have to find out._

 _Back at the same spot, Erwin didn't even move an inch as he eyed the disappearing figure unblinkingly. Why was it? Why did his heart squeezed a little when he looked at this 'Levi' person, two years his junior?_

 _Could it be that he..._

* * *

"Hey." Levi leaned against the sill of a wide opened forest green door, giving a scrutinise stare to the young brunette in front of him, who looked as if he was ready to choke him to death.

"Don't you 'hey' me! You have a lot of explaining to do, bastard..." snarled Eren who was addressing a man fifteen years older than him very rudely but he couldn't give a damn, he was gripping the straps of his backpack so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"No, Eren. It's not 'bastard', it's Levi- _san_." As soon as he finished his last word, the brunette scoffed loudly and a very rude 'hell no!' came after.

The veins on Levi's forehead slowly emerged out of irritation. He moved so fast that Eren didn't have enough time to process what just happened – Levi pulling him inside against the door that was slammed shut, with a hand locking Eren's wrists above his head and the other travelled to his chin, tilting it quite roughly so that their gazes met. "It's Levi- _san_ , do you understand? Or should I _punish_ you until you do?"

Levi's forehead was now touching his own and Eren's stomach began churning painfully, twisting and untwisting into a knot at their very stance and proximity. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this nerve-wracked until he recalled...

 _The dream. The k-k-kiss... But he wouldn't, would he-_

The ravenette further shortened their distance, now lightly bumping their noses and Eren inadvertently squeaked. "Say it, would you rather address me that or would you rather I..." He left his words hanging and instead, slowly licked his upper lip like a predator in front of its prey, eyeing Eren's lips in particularly.

Eren immediately paled, two different emotions raged inside him; one was the obviously sick and disgusting kind of feeling while the other wasn't what he should be feeling – and oddly enough, he still felt it – _anticipation_. He was slowly being forced to go with the man's pace. Furiously shaking his head, the brunette mumbled a grumpy "O-okay, whatever, Levi-s..san..!"

' _He's a freaking psychopath in his previous life, that's gotta be it.'_

A satisfied smile plastered on Levi's lips soon after and releasing his hold, the ravenette signalled for Eren to come inside with his finger and the high schooler begrudgingly followed behind, leaving at least approximately three metres of gap between him and the fucked up dentist. His wide green eyes never stopped whipping left and right, up and down for any kind of traps and the likes.

He had to take extra precautions especially when barging into an enemy's lair (Eren had this tendency to pretend he was a soldier at times).

' _But damn, his house is HUGE. Dentists sure make a lot of money.'_

Too lost in thoughts, Eren failed to notice Levi stopping in front of him and bumped into the broader back hard, falling backwards and unfortunately scraped his right cheek against the corner of a large chest of drawers just to his right. "...ow!"

Levi was quick to react when he saw the boy almost falling to the floor, and swiftly pulled him by the hand, bringing Eren into his arms and saving him from the fall altogether.

 _Ba-dump!_

"T-that was terrifying..." Eren exhaled a shaky breath, hands automatically landed and gripped on Levi's back for support. _Fuck me. Again with the weird position whenever I'm with this guy. And the hell just happened?_

Levi wouldn't deny that his once icy heart was slowly thawing and began picking up pace at having the brunette in his arms, quivering cutely from the adrenaline rush and fear altogether. Were the heavens trying to subject him with impossible tasks because how could he restrain himself before Eren Yeager? His narrowed eyes instantly landed on Eren's cheek, a thin red line formed from when he scrapped it against the dresser. And Levi unconsciously wandered his hand to the cut before he could even think of doing anything else.

"I guess your wounds won't magically heal by themselves, won't they?" Warm, calloused hand lightly caressed his scratched cheek and Eren unwillingly blushed, still wasn't used to their abnormal positions, the ever so short distances between them and the fact that his annoying heart wouldn't stop thumping hard for once. There was a strange yet gentle kindness reflected in Levi's eyes and that threw him completely off balance. "...wha..?"

 _Ba-dump!_

' _I said, stop skipping a beat at your own convenience, heart!'_

"Are you alright?" Levi rephrased his question, still in a very gentle manner that was so unlike of him, so very peculiar that Eren didn't snappily reply for once, but nodded meekly towards the older man. "I'm...fine."

Levi silently stared back. Ah. There it was again, that very gaze. That oh-so familiar look adorning his face. Where was it again? Where had he seen this expression before? Eren thought hard but nothing came to mind. Nothing at all.

"Wait here, I'll go get a Band-Aid for you." Levi retracted his arm but before he could turn around, a slightly hesitant hand clutched the hem of his shirt.

"Um, Levi- _san._ " Eren started, trembling green eyes locked into steady inky ones. He looked unsure at first but after further contemplation, he decided to ask away. "Have we... Have we met somewhere before?"

The brunette could definitely see a subtle surprise look on Levi's face but the latter skilfully concealed any type of emotion milliseconds later. Bringing Eren's cold hand into his, the ravenette purposely leaned closer to his ear and half whispered, "And what if I said yes?"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Mistake

**Chapter 6: Mistake**

"And what if I said yes?"

Jade irises momentarily flinched at the very sentence coming out of Levi's mouth. Eren slowly turned his head to look at the man directly in the eye and he couldn't detect an ounce of lie in those shiny dark orbs where his own silhouette reflected back. He had always been a good character reader and right now, he was more than certain that the ravenette was telling the truth.

The brunette internally cursed. Why was Levi such a perfect excuse of a human being again? He couldn't find anything bad that was concrete enough to relate to the skilful dentist (not even in his dream for god's sake!).

"Then, I'll ask; where? Where have we met?" Eren clenched his fists tight, readied himself for whatever answer it may be.

"I believe you already knew the answer to that." Was all Levi said before he opened a door to a spacious bedroom that was two times the size of Eren's own room. "This would be your room during your stay here, go and place your backpack inside and I'll show you the layout of the house."

"W...wait... wha..?" Eren exclaimed in disbelief but did as instructed anyway as he slow-jogged into the room and threw his bag on the bed before marching back to the older man. "Wait just a goddamn second! You can't just change the topic like that! Tell me properly when was our first meeting if it wasn't at your clinic! I don't remember anywhere else before that!"

"As loud as ever..." Levi muttered under his breath, hiding a minuscule smile with his fingers. "I'll tell you if you really want to know. But in exchange for that..." Raven eyes twinkled dangerously and Eren automatically backed away, hugging himself tight in defence.

"W-w-what do you want..? D..don't tell me, you...!" Eren dramatically gasped when he saw _that_ look in Levi's eyes, all the while covering his chest defensively as if he was a pure maiden and he knew he was anything but that, just he could never be too careful with the man who easily invaded his personal space as if he owned it.

"What _did_ you have in mind – you honestly don't think I would lay a hand on an underagebrat like you? Even I know that much." Levi sauntered to the east wing of the second floor, leaving a very red-faced Eren rooted to the floor. "...!"

 _God, I hate him..!_

He was shown where the usual necessities were – the bathroom, storeroom, the kitchen and living room downstairs etc. But the house itself was so huge, it may as well pass as a mansion and he could practically get lost in here, mused Eren when his eyes landed on a particular golden-framed picture on the wall at the end of the living room. Taking a closer look, he realised it was not a painting but a moss green pennant with a crest that looked like of a pair of white wings in the middle. A shudder suddenly ran down his spine.

"This..."

 _Why do I have the feeling I've seen it before..? Like a deja vu or some sort. Didn't I used to dream staring at a man's back, wearing a cape with the same crest? And his face... His face... Who was it again..?_

"Eren..."

A hand landed on his shoulder, stripping him out of his reverie and unfortunately, his balance as well.

"WOAH!" Eren jolted so bad he ended up falling backwards, wincing his eyes shut, expecting another lump to the head after frequent falling off the bed incidents as of late. And as cliché as it sounded, the fall didn't come but something else cushioned him from behind instead. Something or _someone._

The high schooler saw it coming but geez, would the gods gave him a fucking break for once?

His head had hit against Levi's sturdy chest whose arms was quick to wrap around his shoulders, keeping him balanced on his feet again so that he wouldn't slip to the ground like a banana. And he was more than thankful for that if not livid at the zero distance between them.

"Uh... t-thanks." Eren was just about to pull away when something warm and soft landed on his exposed nape, a startle screech escaped his mouth as a response. He froze for a solid minute, trying to digest what had just took place.

Levi was not by any chance... smooching his neck, was he..?

Yet another similar sensation could be felt just at the base of his neck that confirmed his suspicion in that instance.

 _He definitely was._

"What are you doing..!" Eren spluttered, clawing his way out of the incredibly strong grip he was in, the heat rising to his head made him see nothing but stars and he had to separate himself from the man before anything else would be done to him. "Y-you said you wouldn't lay a hand on a minor..?!" _You fucking liar._

Levi lightly chortled, his breaths reaching Eren's nape like waves and the poor boy couldn't blush any harder – these little sensations were driving him up the walls more than he could bear. He had a few crushes before (as short-lived they were) but everything else seemed to pale in comparison when he was with Levi who could make his heart skip at the mere touch.

"Yes, I said that but what's the harm in a little skinship..? It's not like you'll lose anything just from this, little virgin." Levi removed his hands and as soon as he did, the beet-red brunette ran straight to his room, slamming the door shut.

"...dinner's ready in an hour." The ravenette said to no one but himself, a gleeful smile creeping across his lips. Okay, maybe he was one at fault for failing to stop when he should but he could easily lose any self-restraint at the sight of a certain irresistible brunette in front of him, his sweet, adorable Eren.

"But then again, I should behave myself."

 _So please, don't run away from me this time, Eren. I'm growing impatient as day passed by. Everything's a mess including myself... ever since that person came back._

* * *

 _Two days ago..._

" _Yo, Levi, over here!"_

 _Levi turned his head a little and saw two familiar faces popping out of their seat in a Japanese restaurant._

" _Hange, Mike." Levi greeted back with a thin smile before taking a seat beside the scent fetish man who started sniffing him soon enough before the quiet man gave him a firm short hug, there was nostalgia in his eyes._

" _It's funny how some people's habits didn't change over the course of time and you two are pretty much the same in that department." Hange merrily chirped, wiping some of the tears from the corner of her eyes with her sleeve._

" _It's nice to see you two again in this lifetime and I honestly didn't think any of you'd remember the past as well." Admitted the ravenette after the waitress took their orders. He settled his back against the cushiony maroon seat, inspecting his two long lost friends a bit longer. Apart from their modern clothing, nothing about them changed at all, not even their voices or the way they spoke and their little quirks._

 _Levi was reminded of their titan-slaying days and he started to appreciate the peaceful normal lives they have at the moment more._

 _After a few minutes of catching up while enjoying their lunch, they were suddenly joined by an unexpected guest that Levi thought he would never see again._

 _Erwin._

" _May I join you guys?" A tall blonde man with distinct features greeted them out of the blue._

" _Ohhh, Erwin! Oh my god, you haven't changed the slightest~" squealed the Maths teacher, garnering a few turns of heads here and there but she couldn't care less as she patted at the empty seat beside her which was directly in front of Levi. Mike also nodded his greeting but didn't bother saying anything else, being the silent man he was._

" _..." Back at his seat, the frowning Levi stared in disbelief before averting his gaze back to his food which somehow looked disgusting all of a sudden. There went his appetite, thanks to a certain blond._

" _Hange and Mike, it's been a while." Erwin said, taking the offered seat with pleasure, his round blue eyes locked onto the person sitting opposite of him who was obviously cursing him to death right now._

" _What- so you do remember who we are, ey Commander Erwin?" There were sparkles in Hange's eyes, she couldn't believe it. Why did Levi mentioned he didn't back then?_

" _Of course Squad Leader Hange – no, Commander Hange. And Squad Leader Mike." Corrected Erwin, exchanging glances from the bespectacled woman to the blond man with thin dark moustache and beard._

 _It couldn't be a lie if Erwin knew the story behind Hange's rank promotion near two thousand years ago._

" _We have a lot to catch up, I don't even know where to begin!" started Hange but she easily chattered away and began questioning the blond about his current life with Mike intervening with a few words here and there._

 _And Levi... Levi grew very quiet as he casted an evil glare to Erwin the whole time._

" _I see that you still use every card in hand to have everything your way." Levi was already leaning against the bathroom wall near the entrance, as if he was waiting for the blond to come. "What do you mean, you remembered those two? I was the one who told you about them a long time ago! And how you..!"_

" _Levi, please allow me to explain-!" began Erwin when he was roughly shoved to the sink, smaller but stronger hand gripping his collar tightly as Levi brought his scowling face closer to his own._

" _There's nothing more to explain, Erwin. Have you forgotten how much you hurt me that day? How you betrayed my trust? Did you?" Levi gave another rough shove, animosity evident in his glowering black eyes. The dark past he had been trying so hard to forget, the past where Erwin was in it and he couldn't loathe the man much more than he already did for his unforgivable actions._

 _Erwin knew very well that the ravenette wouldn't listen to anything he said right now but he spoke anyway, "...You know I have always wanted you."_

" _But I don't so fuck off and don't show your face in front of me ever again-" Levi cruelly cut the blond off, reaching for the door handle partly because he want out and partly because he couldn't stand being in the same room, breathing the same air as the spiteful man when..._

" _I heard you've found him. Your fated person; Eren Yeager." Erwin intentionally stressed the name out, noticing the shorter man in front of him flinching on the spot. "-?!"_

 _The ravenette slowly exhaled before turning his body towards his ex-senior once more. "So what? You lay a hand on him and I'll make it so that you'd wish I never existed."_

" _Maybe that doesn't sound too bad of a proposal." Smiled Erwin, Levi could very well tell he was having fun messing around with him and that got on his nerves every goddamn time. He was never good at handling the modern Erwin, who was so very different from his past self, except for their hard-headedness which remained unchanged, unsurprisingly._

" _Shut up, and don't expect another meeting with me ever again!" He quickly stormed out of the restroom, not forgetting to pay the bill for the four of them without even taking back the change as he exited the restaurant to his car, leaving his two clueless friends behind._

 _Revving his car engine up, Levi quickly drove out of the parking lot, speeding pass a smirking Erwin at the restaurant's front entrance and he immediately muttered some curses under his breath when their eyes met for a split second._

 _Why of all people, Erwin Smith had to had an affection towards him but not the boy he had long sought for? Life was peculiar and unfair. So very unfair indeed._

* * *

 _After bidding Hange and Mike goodbye, Erwin stood outside the restaurant with a cigarette and lighter in hand. Lighting the cig up, he nonchalantly brought it to his mouth, blowing out puffs of white smoke soon enough._

 _His thought process lingered back to the small but aggressive ravenette, he was disillusioned with the fact that the dentist was just playing hard to get – it was far off from the truth but he liked to believe what he wanted to._

' _Did you forget how much you hurt me that day? How you betrayed my trust?' Levi's words repeatedly echoed in his head like a broken record player. 'Did you?'_

" _I wouldn't have resorted to that... had you just let me into your heart..." The blond took one last smoke before crushing the cigarette butt with his shoe, a cunning smirk formed on his lips._

' _After all this years and I still couldn't forget you. The one who will stand by your side would be me, and no one else. Not even your precious Eren Yeager.'_

* * *

Present time: back in Eren's room...

"Ah ah ahhhh! What the fuck is wrong with him! Ugh I hate him! I fucking hate him so much!" Eren's voice was muffled as he screamed into the pillow all the while kicking at nothing but air causing the bed to shake and creak loudly.

After having uselessly spent his energy, the breathless teen laid flat on his back, chest moving up and down erratically and he was panting slightly for air before covering his face with his balled fists.

 _No, the one I hate the most is actually... myself._

"...why the hell am I getting hard..." Viridescent eyes travelled to his crotch and true enough, he was pitching a small tent down there right after recalling the contact between Levi's lips and his skin.

"...I'm the worst." The brunette whimpered, biting the corner of his lips until it pierced and the taste of iron infiltrated his taste buds. But he didn't have time to further self-loathe when a couple of knocks came at the door, sending him flying into his blanket with his back facing away from the door.

 _What in the flipping duck-_

His door creaked open slowly soon after and Eren winced his eyes close, pretending he was already fast asleep.

 _Shit, what does he want from me now?_

"Eren, dinner's ready." He heard the older man said as he quietly entered the room. Eren could practically feel him standing beside his bed now, and he could barely restrain himself from squirming uncomfortably.

 _What is he doing? Why is he coming closer..!_

The poor brunette was now sweating bullets, his heartbeats reverberated loudly against his eardrums and he almost let out a yelp when the bed shook a little as a result of Levi bending to his ear with one hand pressing the mattress down, softly whispering, "I'm sorry."

 _Badump!_

Seconds passed by what felt like an eternity to Eren when the door to his room quietly shut again, leaving him in total darkness and complete silence. "...huh?"

 _What did he meant by 'I'm sorry'? Like for nipping at my neck without my permission earlier? A bit too late to be apologising now, don't you think!_

That night, Eren had fallen asleep with a foul mood and an empty stomach above all else and he expected to go through another hellish nightmare as well, but what he didn't expect was. . .

* * *

 _Blink._

 _The first thing he saw was a flickering candle which was the only source of light in the dark musty room._

' _Not this dream again..?' He sighed a little, when a strange sound caught his ears. Someone was moaning quite lecherously and Eren could feel a weird sensation in between his legs. Well, his butthole to be exact._

" _Hnn!" Someone was fondling with his member and prodding at his entrance with their fingers. News flashed. He was the one doing all the moaning. "Aah..! H-Heichou..!" He heard himself desperately calling for the man, for Levi._

" _Does it feel good when I go deeper, Eren?" Levi's husky voice travelled to his ears as he probed his four fingers further inside and the brunette shuddered involuntarily._

" _N..no.. not enough..! M-more... thicker.. not your fingers..uhn!" He was gasping loudly now, body jolting upwards whenever the fingers slunk in deeper, bumping with his intestinal walls especially his prostrate region._

' _Why am I saying all this?! What the hell is going on!'_

" _Not my fingers..? Then, what is it that you want?" chuckled the ravenette who was busy peppering his chest and shoulders with kisses before moving to his slightly swollen nipples. Eren squealed when Levi's teeth grazed against his nipple and the man roughly suckled at it afterwards until it was all swollen red and puffy. "Hya- stop playing with my nipples..! Please, sir... I w-want... heichou's thick hard penis inside me..!"_

' _Oh, fuck no!'_

" _Good boy... As a reward..." Levi jerked his fingers out so fast Eren ended up cumming first, shooting directly onto his face, much to the subordinate's pure horror. He had defiled his germaphobic superior's face with his filthy bodily fluids. "S-sir, forgive me-!"_

" _...I'll let you off just for tonight." Drawled the ravenette as he seductively licked at some of the hot white fluid on his lips whilst the brunette stared in a daze, his subconscious gaping in disbelief like a goldfish._

' _H-hot damn...'_

 _His dream was too real and explicit Eren had a feeling he would die out of blood loss if he didn't wake up right there and then._

" _You want this, don't you?" Levi nonchalantly slipped his cock which was already leaking precum, into the brunette's sweaty palm._

 _Eren flinched a little at the sudden contact. And he realised he wasn't going to wake up any time soon when he felt something 'thick and hard' in his hand, he even gave it a little squeeze out of what felt like anticipation. Yet again. He wasn't in control of his own body. His whole being was burning up almost as if he was set on fire, his insides twitched uncontrollably at the sight of Levi's pulsating member in his grip._

" _Umf-!" Eren was pushed back against the wooden headrest, cold lips soon smashed against his own and he was so caught up with the heated kiss to even realise his lower mouth was about to be occupied as well._

 _As soon as the wet tip slid into the rim of his asshole, the brunette shivered from head to toe in ecstasy. "Mmh...!"_

' _Wait- he's not going to...'_

" _I'm coming in." With one swift movement, Levi was now completely inside him, plunging in and out rough and hard and Eren could hear his licentious moans echoing back into his own two ears until. . ._

* * *

"HAA..!" Emerald eyes blinked open in a dim-lit room from where the morning rays peeked in through the curtains, loud gasps and pants escaped his dry mouth as Eren readjusted his blurry vision.

He was back in his room, well in one of Levi's posh bedrooms to be exact, the foreign smell of another fabric softener definitely didn't calm him down.

"What the... fuck was that..?"

His underpants felt oddly...soggy. Eren gulped nervously, a finger pried his boxer open and he saw the mess underneath it, face easily flushed in embarrassment. His first wet dream was of a man he thought he despised for life.

 _Why did it had to feel good in the middle too..?_

"This has got to be a mistake. A _big_ mistake." The brunette fumbled for his phone and was about to google ways to stop his stupid raunchy dreams when an ad suddenly popped up which read, _'YesCupid – Your #1 dating site'._

"..." Eren knew he was a lot smarter than to rely on a scamming dating site but he was desperate. It was best to meet someone new and more of his type rather than staying coop inside Levi's house with its devious owner the whole summer break starting next week. Levi had said some misleading words and could be interpreted as him liking man or Eren in _that_ sense but what if the man wasn't even gay and was just messing around with him for reasons unknown?

He had a fair share amount of unrequited loves and most of his crushes always ended up straight.

"...and who would date a stinking old man anyway..." he said through gritted teeth as he began browsing through the list of his ideal types. His words definitely didn't match his actions as all of the men he was looking at were dark-haired working men until he laid eyes on a particular man that went with the alias 'Mr. S'.

The man had messy raven black hair that complemented his golden eyes, aged twenty-eight and was a company worker. He seemed decent enough and what harm was there in getting to know him better?

' _Hook up?'_

The app's pink heart-shaped button emerged on his phone screen and Eren hesitantly pressed it with his thumb.

' _Congratulations, you've matched!'_

Another notification immediately popped up, with two cupids blowing horns or whatever followed by raining confetti – meaning the man had accepted his request.

"...wow. That was easy."

' _Hey.'_

He received a new message from this person almost right after they'd accepted each other's invites.

' _Sup.'_

He typed back, feeling a little giddy all of a sudden. Who knew dating sites could be so simple nowadays?

' _Don't have class today?'_

Eren tilted his head to the left, confused before it dawned on him. Oh, right! He lied about his age being eighteen and how he was a university student in his profile in order to get a free registration.

' _Nope, I'm free. What about you? Aren't you working today?'_

' _Yeah, I'm at work right now but I thought it'd be nice to chat with you._

 _Tell me more about yourself, Eren-kun. :)_ _'_

Eren felt his heart thumped a little. This was a lot more fun than he thought it would be. And Mr. S seemed like a good person so he thought he'd humoured him for a while longer. He might get lucky and earn himself a good boyfriend altogether, who knew? Then, Levi-san would definitely leave him alone after that.

' _Well, what more do you want to know other than what's on my profile? :P '_

' _Cheeky, aren't you?'_

' _Well I get that a lot.'_

' _Let's see..._

 _For example, what are your hobbies?'_

This person was pretty outdated asking such questions, wasn't he? It's cute though, Eren thought with a grin on his face.

' _I like shooting games I guess._

 _But I HATE studying._

 _What about you?'_

He must've sounded really immature right now.

' _Haha_

 _Spoken like a true university student._

 _Me?_

 _I like to film cute things.'_

Oh? He even has a cute hobby...

' _Cute things?_

 _Like kitties and puppies?'_

' _Yeah, that.._

 _..and various other things.'_

Other things? Eren simply shrugged it off as scenic pictures or something when he remembered he had to do something.

 _Right, my crusty underpants._

He sent a quick text saying he'd be busy and would get back to him later that night.

Peeking out of his room, Eren scanned the whole surrounding and sighed in relief when he couldn't see nor hear the dentist. "Maybe he's still asleep. I should probably use this chance to..."

Slinging a towel on his shoulder, the brunette quietly tip-toed across the hallway to the bathroom at the end. That was the only one he could recall when Levi was giving him a prompt tour of the house and he berated himself for not listening when someone was talking to him.

An unsettling feeling washed over him as he was just about to turn the doorknob but he shook his paranoia away, twisting it slowly before opening the door ajar.

Two things happened simultaneously: his jade eyes fell onto Levi who just came out of the shower butt naked and the man staring back with a slight surprise look on his face followed by Eren's shrilly screams which reached every nook and crook of the house.

"I'M VERY INTRUDE TO SORRY!" The poor boy who had just seen something way beyond traumatising mixed up his words before slamming the door shut and scampering back to his bedroom like his life depended on it.

Levi calmly reached for his towel by the sink before wrapping the cottony white towel around his waist, tittering away to himself. "Hehe, as clumsy as ever too..."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for reading~ quick question: mind if I turn this couple into reversible couple? Yeah? No?**

 **HeartQueenVivaldi - yeah I regret not turning the comments moderation on. I've reported it to ffnet already to have it removed but they did nothing about it at all -" anyways, thanks for the review and I'll be sure to improve my spellings/grammars alike. :)**

 **Undership66: Hello~~ hope you enjoyed reading and thanks a lot 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Consequences of One's Actions

**Chapter 7: Consequences of One's Actions**

"It's vacant now." The door to the bathroom creaked open and Eren would've fall backwards and sustain a bump on the head if it weren't for Levi's knees supporting him from behind.

"A-ah, cool..." Clear green eyes wildly darted at anywhere but the raven-haired man, fresh out of bath with wet hair, exposed torso and a towel lazily draped around his waist, exposing one of his thighs. It was all too much for the little virgin, Levi mused internally and he made a point to bend lower until droplets of water from his chin fell unto those smooth pink cheeks when the brunette tilted his head upwards. Shadows casted down upon him.

"Good morning, Eren. And by the way... Might want to keep your jaw shut, it's almost reaching the floor." Eren flinched when a finger barely grazed his right cheek before travelling to his gaping mouth, shutting it for him afterwards.

"...morning..?" The teen finally found his voice, the mad blush on his heated face had yet to subside. He always ended up showing his uncool sides to the older man and no matter how hard he tried resisting, he was once again bewitched by this sinfully pheromone-exuding man. So very easily.

Eren scuttled on his feet and was just about to slam the door shut behind him when Levi shoved something to his face first, solemnly adding, "Oh, you dropped this."

It was of course, his crusty underpants.

 _Goddammit._

* * *

"Augh, he really gets on my nerve!" Eren slammed the glass hard onto the table, earning himself a few condescending stares from the other customers in a quaint cafe he and his two friends frequented.

"And what seems to be the problem now, Eren?" inquired Armin, though one look on Eren's face said it all. This was the fifth time the brunette had called out to Mikasa and him, only to be ranting about a certain raven-haired adult he knew absolutely nothing about with the exception of his occupation and appearance.

"..." Eren's self-proclaimed bodyguard cum mother-like figure, Mikasa, didn't say anything as of yet but she was wearing the expression of wanting to kill someone and that very someone went by the name Levi Ackerman.

"He just... I don't know why but he kept on spouting some weird shit – like I'm his or that I can't ever escape from him – who decided all that again?"

"Well, isn't it because he likes you? And if you really hated the idea of him chasing after you, why are you still living under the same roof as him? Isn't it actually because you don't really mind his approaches?" The perceptive blond easily summed up, knowing very well he had hit the right mark judging from how Eren's shoulders squared up tensely.

"H-H-HUH?!" The stammering brunette exclaimed loudly before furiously shaking his head to Armin's remark, "Wha-! But I do mind...!"

"Should I eliminate the midget from the surface of the earth altogether, Eren? It'll settle your current problem, yes?" Mikasa interrupted, her black eyes glinted almost too dangerously and it happened from time to time when she was serious on carrying something out for her precious Eren.

"Yeah-! Wait, what? Eliminate..? ..no Mikasa, there's no need to go that far..! Killing a human is still a major thing today, y'know!" Eren whipped his head towards the ruthless girl this time, feeling his head was close to split into two if they continue with this conversation any longer. What did he expected, trying to confide to them, no matter how best of friends they were? He could never win against Armin's logical thinking and Mikasa's imprudent decisions to begin with.

"Argh..."

"Well, did you find the solution you were looking for?" Armin calmly slurped his hazelnut chocolate smoothie, cerulean eyes fixated on his friend who was now face-planting the round table.

"Far from it. And you guys are being jerks." Sulked the green-eyed boy, a finger busied twiddling with the straw in his drink.

"Why, thanks." Armin said with a playful smile while Mikasa readily nodded which only sent the hot-headed brunette into another grumbling fit, much to their amusement. Eren was fun to mess with at times like this. He looked so much like an angry little kitten, they couldn't help but tease him a little (and by that, they meant 'a lot').

"Okay, but seriously. What's the real problem here?" Armin properly asked this time, while Eren shot a 'are you for real now? ' at him. "Well. What part of 'I'm getting harassed daily by a middle-aged man' don't you understand again?"

"Right." The blond crinkled his nose before he countered back, "I understand everything perfectly but I can't take you seriously when you're blushing like a schoolgirl at the mention of Dr. Ackerman, hmm?"

"I- WHAT?!"

"Excuse me, dear customers, but you're causing quite a commotion for a while now. May I ask you to leave?" A sweet-smiling waitress politely requested but they could somehow see a vein popping on her forehead.

"U-uh, okay! We're so sorry!" Eren bowed apologetically and the three eventually left the cafe after they paid the bill.

* * *

"Call me anytime you need him annihilated. I'll do it in a heartbeat." Mikasa insisted with her assassination plans, much to the brunette's aggravation. Believe it or not though, Eren and Armin could somehow see the angel of death hanging around behind her and they made a mental note not to mess with the brutish beauty in front of them, ever.

Eren exchanged goodbyes with his two best friends before another long exaggerated sigh escaped his mouth.

If asking for his friends' advices or opinions didn't work...

Then, this called for a Plan B. And Plan B was –

* * *

Eren quietly tip-toed out of his room and down the stairs at half past six in the morning. Today was a Sunday aka Levi's day off and he doubted the dentist would be awake so early in the morning, not when he came back from work so late at night just the day before.

It had already been three weeks into summer break and Eren was on the verge of breaking down from Levi's constant sexual harassments and countless pestering given time or space.

One time he was helping (forced to) the man cooking in the kitchen and the next he was being pushed down on the dining table when he let his guard down. A full-blown blush instantly took form on his cheeks and the brunette cringed in embarrassment as he recalled how the older man managed to swoon him off his feet just like that (he resisted in the end of course).

Having all that said, being alone with Levi-san was definitely dangerous, a big no-no and Eren somehow came up with the conclusion that he simply needed to mingle with other people. Find a proper boyfriend rather than being in a relationship with the dentist, no matter how smoking hot he was.

 _'Eren...'_

And lately, he had been hearing a mysterious voice calling out to him every once in a while. The voice which was of a male's, sounded so very familiar but at the same time foreign to his ears. Why all of a sudden? Why now? And why him?

"...what am I thinking when I should be enjoying my very first..."

 _Date._

Eyes fixated on the screen of his phone which lit up soon enough, another message popped from Mr. S.

 _Meet me in front of Marion Hotel at 9 am.  
_ _ **06:33**_

 _Why hotel?_ _  
What are you thinking, you dirty old man  
:P  
_ _ **06:34**_

The reply came shortly after and before he knew it, a wide goofy smile stretched across his lips.

 _Haha  
It's not what you think  
I had a meeting yesterday and ended up staying the night  
Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out now? :P  
_ _ **06:37**_

"He's getting cheekier by day, this old man." Eren chuckled, fingers tapping the qwerty keyboard at lightning speed while his other hand occupied with slipping his shoes on.

 _You bet I won't!_

 _ **06:38**_

"...Eren..?" A sleepy voice greeted his ears and the brunette almost jumped out of his skin and accidentally dropped his phone to the ground in the process.

"L-Levi-san..." The teen slowly turned around, almost as if he was caught doing something guilty. Well, he was definitely not!

"Where are you going, so early in the morning?" yawned Levi, sleepily stretching his sore muscles, perfectly aware of a pair of eyes ogling him. Blackcurrant orbs languidly rolled towards the glaring phone screen, and he coincidentally read the chat between Eren and a 'dirty old man' and their meeting place.

 _Sounds shady as hell. What is Eren trying to pull now..?_

"S-School..?" Eren managed the word out, now turning away from Levi but he could clearly feel the intense stare burning on his back. It was unbearable. All he could think about was whether the dentist saw his texts or not. And if he planned to stop him if he did.

"It's a Sunday. And you're on your summer break." The ravenette deadpanned, not missing how the pair of ears under those spiky brown bangs took a rosy red tint. The brat had the nerve to even try to lie to his face. He was a thousand years too early to even be thinking of doing that.

"Why do you care anyway! It's–!" Yet another indignant riposte was thrown by the temperamental brunette while Levi silently thought, 'Guess I should let him go for now. The stubborn ones won't learn unless they get what's coming to them.'

"–none of my business, right? Have a good day then." He precisely continued for the high schooler and then disappeared into the kitchen without another word leaving a stunned Eren rooted to the spot.

"You don't have to act so cold..."

 _He really did read the conversation. Then, why...? Why do I feel terribly disappointed..._

Eren clutched his painfully constricting chest before stomping his way out of the front door.

* * *

Levi roughly exhaled a huff of air, sharp eyes staring intently at a cream-coloured envelope on the kitchen table.

 _Not another one..._

"They just wouldn't give up, would they..." He took a sip of the piping hot coffee before placing the mug on the marbled counter, eyes back on the letter.

No matter how many times he refused or declined, they kept on coming. These petty marriage interviews from his seniors or their colleagues or their colleagues' colleagues. The list went on and on.

He even went and let his steam off on Eren who may be up to something fishy but that was none of his concern really. "I'm being so immature..."

He took the envelope and ripped the top part open in utmost precision. Two sheets of paper were in it. An invitation letter and a picture of his 'future bride' to be exact. His eyes widened by a tiny fraction as they landed on yet another familiar face. A young woman with crystal blue eyes and short blonde hair with a thin smile on her glossy lips. "Petra..?"

Settling the picture on the counter, Levi raked through his hair as he stared out of the window in nostalgia. She would be the first member of his squad he would meet again after a thousand and two hundreds years or so.

Remembering about their deaths in the past still stung a little. Levi had no one to blame but himself. He had failed them as their captain. Why was he kept alive and they weren't, him included? "What Humanity's Strongest... I realised now I was actually the weakest."

* * *

"Are you perhaps Eren?" A male's voice, deep and oddly cold greeted his ears. Eren blankly turned his head towards the direction of the caller, reality slowly seeped into him once more. His feet had somehow carried him to the promised meeting place while his mind was elsewhere.

'Am I an idiot? Why am I thinking of that guy when I should be enjoying my date with this guy?'

"Hey. Yeah, that's me. Nice to finally meet ya, Mr. S." Eren forced a smile as soon as their eyes met. Mr. S was what you would expect of a working adult, in a suit and necktie and all. He was tall, exuding a mature demeanour and was still good-looking for someone his age. He didn't look like the married type either but the brunette had a hard time believing he was still single and available when he was this perfect.

Though there was something... off putting about this man but Eren couldn't simply point out what. What was it? This strange animosity he felt?

"Eren?" A hand landed on his shoulder, snatching him out of his reverie for the second time.

Eren blinked furiously. A hint of pink tinted his cheeks, having to be caught staring unblinkingly at the man he just met but for a whole another different reason. "My bad. You were saying..?"

"I apologise for the late introduction. You can call me Leo. Mr. S is just like a nickname or something like that." Leo said, with crescent eyes and a toothy grin to spare as he took Eren's smaller hand into a firm handshake. When the brunette tried to pull away, long, wider fingers crept to his wrist, almost rubbing his skin in an awfully _sensual_ way.

"..um..!" gasped the teen as he quickly withdrew his arm, a mix of shock and horror evident in his widened jade eyes.

 _W-what was that..?_

"Ah, apologies. You're just... a lot cuter than I imagined you'd be. And still so innocent at your age." The older man chuckled, still with the same smiley expression he had on ever since Eren first saw him. His whole body was sounding off the alarm now, unlike when it was just his brain earlier. Not only was the man acting like a creep, his touches made him feel disgusted and his skin crawled terribly.

 _Then why was it different with Levi-san..?_

A voice quietly asked in his head. The question was short and pretty straightforward but Eren found himself feeling rather conflicted and for the first time in his life, he began to doubt his own feelings. Why indeed?

"You looked a bit worn out. Haven't had enough sleep last night?" Leo brought the palm of his hand to the brunette's forehead, his face leaning closer and closer until Eren could practically feel waves of warm breaths prickling his skin every time he spoke.

 _There. Again._

A strong smell of musky perfume immediately infiltrated his nostrils, and it almost made him gagged.

"Yeah, I guess. Or maybe it's just because I'm not used to waking up so early on a Sunday." Commented Eren, feeling the urge to distance himself from the man and run out of the main entrance there and then but in the end, his feet stayed glued to the shiny marbled floor.

Leo's eyes glinted mysteriously for a split second, his face never lacking of blinding white smiles. "Then, shall we rest in my room for a while? We could talk over a cup of coffee, if you like?"

Eren gave another hard stare at the man, letting his words properly sunk into his brain, as slow-witted as it may be. 'He's making passes to me, that's for sure. Maybe I should accept his invitation because... why not? Isn't this a good opportunity to find a proper ideal lover after all?'

"..yeah, sure!"

* * *

The gray suit-cladded Levi entered the dining hall of the hotel of the promised meeting place and soon spotted a young yellow-haired lady sitting not too far from him.  
"Good morning, Petra." The ravenette greeted with one of his professional smiles.

"Ah, you must be Levi Ackerman-san. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Petra sweetly smiled while Levi stared at her face for a while longer, barely restraining himself from blurting words like 'it's been a long time' to her.

"And the pleasure's mine. Just call me Levi." A handshake ensued and they soon engaged in a typical marriage interview talk; occupation, hobbies, favourite TV shows and the likes.

And it wasn't so bad to get to know how his ex-subordinate had been living her life. Simply as herself and not as a soldier in a world where titans didn't even exist.

In a world where he thought he would be happy with the one he loved but could he even achieve that by the end of the day?

"Levi-san?" Smaller hand came into contact with his own, shaking him out of his reverie. "Are you all right?"

The ravenette automatically retracted his hand away to pinch at his temple. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." His eyes travelled to the outside view of the restaurant through the clear glassed window and caught a familiar figure walking alongside another man he didn't know. Petra's voice slowly drowned out as Levi stared unblinkingly at the green-eyed boy.

 _Eren..?_

* * *

"Wow~ the room's huge~ aren't you like super rich, Leo-san?" Eren grinned as he small jogged to the centre, making a full twirl to see the whole room.

"Ah, nothing of the sort. The company paid for it after all." Leo took off his coat and threw it on a leather sofa. "Tea or coffee by the way?"

"Te- I mean, coffee. No sugar or milk please." The brunette quietly said, now standing in front of the sliding glass door, taking in the view of the outside while his thought crawled back to a certain raven-haired man. And Eren was unaware. Unaware of the direness of the situation he was about to experience.

"Alright, won't be too long now." Leo replied with a smile, having his back against the high schooler when he dumped the content of a suspicious-looking sachet into the coffee-filled cup. Stirring it well, the older man walked behind the brunette and offered him the cup in which the unsuspecting boy gladly took into his hands.

Dark beady eyes intently stared as Eren took a sip or two of the hot drink, and a mysterious smile took form on his thin lips. In just a few seconds, the brunette suddenly lost hold of the cup, sending it smashing into floor along with the hot content in it.

"W-why do I feel-" Eren stumbled over nothing and quickly leaned against the wall, his vision suddenly doubled and the room seemed like it was spinning non-atop. He momentarily felt as if he was floating on air only to realise the man had lifted him up and threw him on the bed.

 _W-what the hell's going on..?_

"I didn't say we would just be drinking coffee though, did I now..?" Leo purposely drawled, already loosening his necktie and unbuttoning his shirt. He bent lower so that he was now towering over the drugged brunette.

"...N-no..! Please, let me go!" Eren squirmed fruitlessly underneath the larger man, the heat spreading inside him like wildfire. He felt unbearably hot and somehow a little tipsy. He quickly closed his legs so that Leo wouldn't see it. How he was having a hard-on. What type of drug did he made him drink again?

 _It hurts._

"Come on, open up, Eren."

"S-stop! Don't... touch me!" he angrily hissed like a cat in a brawl and Leo backed off a little, fearing he might be scratched if he wasn't careful enough.

 _It's painful and hot._

The dark-haired man tried prying his legs open with both hands, sending the brunette into a nasty fit.

 _Levi-san._

"...Ugh- no..! Let go! I said - let go of me!" Eren angrily kicked at the man's stomach all the while desperately scampering to escape but was roughly slapped across the cheek as a result, and his wobbly back fell onto the bed once more. Leo kept his arms locked above his head while bringing a knee between Eren's legs, almost grazing his crouch which was burning in pain. He was now completely pinned to the bed, deemed immovable.

 _Levi-san..!_

"Don't be shy, Eren. I'll do it gently since it's your first time. So sit back and relax." Leo was already unbuckling his pants and Eren shivered uncontrollably at the sight of his erected penis. He tried but failed to stop the man from taking his own pants off and Eren soon laid naked in front of possibly a psycho, exposing his hardened dick to a man he barely knew for even an hour.

Regret. He felt nothing but regret. And scared shitless. So scared out of his wits it was almost laughable.

"You're disgusting! I don't want this! Please help me..! Anyone!" he began screaming, slurring through his words due to the tongue-numbing effect of the drug. The buttons on his shirt easily came off when the man purposely ripped it open.

"Shout all you want but no one's coming to help you, little princess." Sneered Leo as he trailed his fingers along Eren's bare chest who unwillingly shuddered.

 _Levi-san!_

 _HELP._

"Hnn!" He unconsciously moaned aloud when the man poured something cold onto his dick, his lower half was now shaking so bad. The thought of what they would do to him scared the life out of him and he began to cry like a child. "Please don't... please. I don't want this-!"

Eren momentarily paused when something long and thin lightly rubbed around his butthole and he began screaming, jerking hysterically soon enough. "NO! STOP IT! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO—!" A hand quickly cupped his mouth before stuffing it with a piece of cloth and Eren bit hard into it until he could taste his own blood, almost as if to distract himself from the unspeakable things being done to him against his will.

The fucking bastard was trying to stick something up in his ass. The place he himself haven't touched yet. The place where someone special should have touched it. Not this maniac of a degenerate.

"Aah, you're loosening up fast, no prior preparation needed. The drug works wonder, huh." Eren could hear the man saying and he was close to passing out from both the stress and fear building inside of him. "I'm coming in then~"

"Nhno...!" Eren let out a muffled sob as he furiously shook his head. Faces of his parents, Mikasa, Armin, his classmates and everyone else he held dear, everyone including Levi-san popped into mind. This was the end. This wretched man would do unspeakable things to him and afterwards... He wouldn't even dare show his face to everyone else again. If only he was a lot more cautious. If only he wasn't so stubborn. If only he was more truthful with his feelings. Then, all of this mess wouldn't have happened at all.

"Here we go." Leo groaned a little as he positioned his rock-hard dick near Eren's well lubricated entrance and was just about to slip inside when...

The door crashed open from the outside all of a sudden, rendering the two frozen on their spots. "So tell me. What are you up to in here?"

Eren weakly tilted his head to the direction of the door, teary green eyes widened at the sight of a familiar man. Standing at the door with a menacing scowl on his face was none other than Levi Ackerman himself.

"...Le..vi-s...an!"

Clouded black eyes sharply travelled to the Leo's perplexed face and then to Eren's own terrified tear-stained face. And to his gagged mouth. His bound hands and feet. His threadless body. What was worst – his exposed lower half.

Something in him snapped there and then.

And all he could see was red.

Blood began pumping fast and hard throughout his veins. And Levi felt that long forgotten feeling once more. The blood-thirst to kill.

"You're fucking _dead_..!"

"And who the fuck are y-..!" Leo didn't even get to finish his sentence when Levi literally pounced at him like an enraged beast, landing a fist to the man's cheek first thing. Both of them fell to the ground with Levi on top and he mercilessly landed blows one after the other without even allowing the other to react.

The scuffle lasted for a few minutes longer before Eren finally mustered enough strength to slip out of the bed and unsteadily made his way towards the two struggling men.

"...Levi-san, that's enough! Please stop!" Eren staggered towards the ravenette who was still punching Leo like he was some kind of a punching bag and he didn't intend to stop unless the other man drop dead first or the other way around.

The brunette hastily hugged the dentist from behind, doing one thing he knew would bring the man back – by inflicting pain. "Levi-san, I said – that's enough..!"

"...tsk!" Levi flinched, prickling sensations snaking from his left ear – where Eren had bitten – ferociously so too.

"...Eren?" The ravenette finally came around, hanging a bloody fist in the air. The man in front of him hacked out blood and wheezed in pain, his face almost unrecognisable.

"Please...just stop already..." Eren weakly fell on his knees afterwards, the paralysing effects of the drug lingered still.

In the end, Levi complied albeit reluctantly as he angrily glared at Leo, "...scram. Before I kill you for real. And I won't hesitate." Levi growled, dark eyes flashed dangerously. He meant every word he said. He then swiftly supported the brunette from falling, with an arm wrapping around the thin waist.

"Tch, I won't forget this..!" Like a defeated dog with tail between his legs, Leo limped his way out of the room leaving the two alone, the door clicked shut and dead silence filled the small space for a good few seconds.

"You're a brat. An idiot on top of a brat." Levi harshly reprimanded the teen as he took off his coat and swiftly covered the exposed shoulders which trembled terribly.

Eren said nothing, his head hung low, hazel bangs fell to his eyes and the ground suddenly seemed distorted. Something wet streamed down his cheeks just then. He soon realised his vision was blurred by his own tears, falling relentlessly like droplets of rain. He tried biting back a few whimpers but miserably failed as soon as he felt Levi's hand ruffling on top of his head, rough but kind his touch was.

"I-! I was just-!" Eren started sobbing quietly at first but it gradually grew louder with every word he uttered. "I'm..! S-sorry I'm such a..! T-thank you.. s-so.. much... for saving.. m-me..!"

It was horrifying. Gut-wrenchingly so.

"H-he was going to- I... I th-thought I would b-be..!" Louder, desperate sobs filled the small room when Eren came to a dreadful realisation of the consequences had Levi didn't come barging in when he did.

"Save your breath, brat." Levi quickly hushed him down, bringing the quivering body into his arms tightly. "You're alright now. That's all that matters." He flatly said but seeing Eren in such a state was a lot more damaging than he thought it would be. When he saw what was probably lube trickling down the leaner thighs, he wanted nothing but to rip the head of the fucking bastard who dared did that to him and gladly be jailed or sentenced to death for that.

The older of the two bit his lips out of frustration until his lower lip pierced and bled, the taste of iron soon invaded his mouth and Levi being the clean freak he was, for once, didn't give a damn. His every attention was now focused solely on the spastic, traumatised brunette. "Eren..."

 _I never meant for this to happen to you._

Carefully, he cradled Eren's head close to his chest and quietly whispered the word 'I'm sorry'.

"Levi-san..." A tiny voice repeatedly called out for him like a broken record. Shaky hands timidly reached for his back and only settled there after a few more seconds of fumbling.

Even in his delirious state, Eren could still take notice of one thing – how warm Levi's touch was. A thought ran through his mind just before he passed out;

 _He's different. I don't know what or how but he's just...different._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It can only be him._

Levi's voice gradually grew distant and all Eren could see was pitch blackness, only the comforting warmth radiated from the ravenette remained and nothing else.

* * *

Petra impatiently glanced around the hallway, eyes searching for a certain raven-haired man who suddenly ran off saying he needed to do something. One more swing of head and she finally saw him; carrying someone strangely enough. The man soon walked past him without saying anything, not even a simple goodbye.

"Please, wait a moment, Levi-san! Who is that boy?" The yellow-haired woman mini jogged to catch up with him and almost shrieked into Levi's ears at the sight of an unconscious half-naked boy in his arms, simply in a boxer and slightly baggy coat. Where did the kid suddenly come from? And why was he so underdressed again?

"Someone very dear to me." Was all the ravenette decided to disclose before striding out of the hotel towards his car, pledging to never allow anyone to lay a finger on the brunette ever again for as long as he lived.

'Take care of yourself, Petra.'

Levi left that part unsaid and silently bid his farewell, hoping the blonde would live her life happily and to the fullest, this time without fail.

Petra dumbly stared at the retreating figure. Having to be dumped by a guy for another guy, and a kid at that? The gods were surely punishing her for being so materialistic, weren't they? Flipping her hair to one side, the blonde walked back into her room, speed dialled a number and when the receiver picked up, she curtly cut to the chase. "I'm so done with these petty marriage interviews! I'm going to find someone I love to marry so you can stop now!"

Then she abruptly hung up. "Goodness, that was a lot more satisfying than I thought it would be..."

 _Someone dear to you, was it?_

"Better keep them close to you then, Levi-san." She said out loud, a sudden wave of emotions washed over her and she felt nothing but genuine admiration towards the stern-looking ravenette for reasons unknown.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Hey, guys~ sorry for the long disappearance! I'm so caught up with my studies right now (though half of it was because I'm in one hell of a writer's block). So updates will be rather sporadic for now.**

 **And I feel like a douche for what I did to poor Eren~~ but fluffs will be up next chap!**

 **Mackenzie Willow: Thank you for diligently leaving a review in each chapter, you're an angel! *huggles* :3**

 **Looshkins: Soon my child. Levi's gonna have that booty soon (I think?) XD thanks for the review, love!**

 **And thank you to those who followed/faved the story! See you guys soon, hopefully!**


	8. Chapter 8: Give and Take

**Chapter 8: Give and Take**

' _Eren...'_

 _A pair of black grimy hands suddenly appeared from the shadows, reaching out for him. And Eren reacted like any other sane person would do – he ran and ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him._

' _Come here...' The black shadow tailed behind him closely, not giving him even a moment to catch his breaths, short and ragged as they were already. The horrifying sense of impending doom seeped throughout his body like poison._

 _He was robbed of his voice, and so his heart furiously screamed instead._

 _ **No! Get away from me!**_

' _Come to me, Eren...' Long, curled fingernails snaked closer and closer to him and Eren was screaming hysterically by now._

 _ **Stop it – I don't want to!**_

 _Without a single warning, the hands crept right behind and coiled around him, like venomous snake they were. All hope seemingly crumbled right before him there and then._

' _Why are you saying no now? Isn't this what you originally wanted?' It mockingly said and Eren could hear a sneer from just the voice since whatever it was that grabbed him was faceless._

' _Didn't you wish to be freed of that man's clutches? So, isn't it fine like this?'_

 _ **NO! I SAID I DON'T WANT THIS!**_

 _Yet, still his voice wouldn't come out. Almost as if his voice box had been punctured by an invisible needle. He was screaming at the top of his lungs yet not a sound projected._

 _The dark shadow trembled, shook in amusement as it drawled, 'Come on, open up...' The same creepy pair of hands circled around his ankles and pulled his legs apart._

 _Eren howled but still, not a decibel of sound could be heard. None at all._

* * *

"...haa!" A loud gasp escaped from a terrified white-as-sheet brunette, drenched in sweat from head to toe. It took the poor boy quite a while to realise he was back at Levi-san's house, in the comfort of a warm bed. Though it wasn't his, but Levi's when he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings.

Eren vaguely recalled the bits and pieces of yesterday's memories. He could only remember up until the point where the ravenette scooped him up into a bridal hold before he blacked out completely. And what came after that almost didn't exist in his recollections.

 _You reap what you sow._

That very saying mercilessly hit him like a punch to the gut.

"..." Jade green eyes blankly stared at the white ceiling above, which oddly looked way higher than it was before and Eren felt so small all of a sudden. The thought of his faraway parents soon made him feel like crying but he quickly covered his eyes with the back of his hand, blinking back tears that threatened to fall.

"Cry all you want." Came a cool voice from the bedroom door, causing the poor brunette to flinch so bad, he almost sprung out of the bed at that instant.

"...Levi-san." He felt a sharp headache just then, wobbly hand tried but failed to grab at the bedpost and in resignation, he let himself slipped.

"Don't just suddenly sit upright, idiot." Levi swiftly caught the boy by the arm and lightly settled him back on bed. "Rest. You looked as pale as a ghost still. Do you think you can stomach anything right now?" The ravenette gently asked afterwards, which was so unlike of him and Eren had a hard time believing it was the same person who tricked him into getting his tooth pulled out in the past.

"...why..." His voice cracked and he couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence as tears threatened to fall.

"Hm." The older man properly retucked the blanket around the shivering brunette who looked as if he was ready to burst into tears at any moment.

"...why are you so kind to me." Eren tried again in a flat tone at first but as a couple droplets of tear fell from his eyes, he began to shake before breaking down completely, all sobs and sniffles.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Levi rhetorically asked back, bringing a hand to pat Eren's trembling head, he quite liked the feeling of those soft brown tresses slipping through his fingers. Just like back in the old days. "Our promi... you just mean a lot to me, Eren. And I'll protect you with my life. Come hell or high water."

"What's with that, sort of sounded like a proposal..." Eren snorted, his face now a mess of snot and tears altogether but he no longer gave a damn about it. Although his hand gladly reached for the handkerchief that Levi offered just then.

"I didn't say it wasn't." Levi nonchalantly replied.

"–?!" Eren, in the midst of blowing up his nose, abruptly stopped and whipped his head towards the man so fast he almost ended up spraining his neck. "Why do you always have to make fun of me like that..."

"And let me ask you this; why do you stubbornly insist that I'm making fun of you?" Levi countered, settling his back against the wall by the bedside, throwing a mean side-glance to the speculative boy.

"Because..! That's exactly what this is all about, isn't it!" The brunette quickly curled into a foetal position, his face buried in in his knees. No way would there be another explanation behind his risqué actions otherwise?

"When did I ever joke around when it comes to you? Tell me, Eren." Levi climbed the bed with one knee unannounced and deliberately placed his hand above Eren's head against the bedpost. The brunette flinched a little but kept his face hidden.

The mattress creaked slightly when Levi moved closer and Eren could feel something bumping against his knees. Levi's chest presumably.

He could feel the heat rising up to his face as they stayed in that position for quite a while.

"Don't run away from me." Levi egged on, a tint of desperation layering his voice yet again. He slowly rested his head against the bony shoulder, heaving a small sigh. They were so close yet the distance between their hearts was so far. What must he do for Eren to accept him again? Why did they had to start off on the wrong foot?

He faintly whispered so that the brunette almost missed it, "...Not this time too..."

 _Too..? What does that mean..._

Eren suddenly cringed in pain, his head throbbed painfully as a surge of memories ran through his mind at the speed of lightning.

.

.

.

" _Yes, sir!"_

 _A stern-looking Levi with a bone-chilling glare was staring back at him._

" _Captain, I made you a cup of tea!"_

 _The cold eyes were softer, with a hint of gentleness glowing through._

" _Levi, sir..."_

 _This time, gone was any trace of gentleness. Instead, those dark eyes now filled with nothing but a burning passion, almost swallowing him whole._

'Whose voice...? Who was saying all that? Was it...me?'

" _...I– to you..."_

No.

" _...I always-!"_

Stop.

" _-you!"_

Don't say anymore!

"...c'p..tain..." He unconsciously called out, shaky hand reaching out to that familiar stranger who kept appearing in his delusions.

"I'm right here." Said Levi, gently lacing their fingers together, reminiscing how they remained a perfect fit, even after a thousand years had passed. If this was not love, what else would it be?

Eren shakily exhaled, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Levi had this mysterious power to him where he could make him all flustered and agitated in just a second but then put him to ease the very next second.

And right now was no exception.

"You should rest some more." Levi said right after he popped a sleeping pill into Eren's mouth in hopes of nightmare-less for the exhausted-looking boy.

"Can you...not go yet?" the brunette murmured, drowsily. He was starting to feel sleepy both from fatigue and the medicine's effect. He fluttered his heavy eyelids a few times more before shutting them completely, lulled into a peaceful slumber in the comforting presence of the raven-haired man.

Levi reached for the messy brown tuffs but stopped midway when he was reminded to keep his hands off the young brunette as much as possible. Eren needed his protection right now, not his borderline-obsessive of an affection.

The ravenette slowly reached for a pair of round thin-framed glasses and a moss-coloured book, settling his back against the bedrest just beside Eren before flipping the pages to where he had last read. Here they were, sleeping side by side and it wasn't all that different from the past but for once, they were at peace. For once, they didn't have to sleep in fear that tomorrow would never come, in fear of losing their loved ones the very next day.

Although the physical distance between them remained, Levi had an inkling that the distance between their hearts had shrunk. And it was fine even if it was just a little.

His mind wandered back to the events that took place last night as soon as they got back home. Eren was in a really terrible shape. He was delirious and high from the drug which eventually led Levi into doing what he shouldn't be doing to the underage brunette.

.

.

.

.

 _Last night..._

 _A raven-haired man could be seen carelessly slamming the front door open with one hand whilst carrying the brunette with only an arm. "We're home, Eren."_

" _...it's hot...my insides are burning..!" Eren whimpered, clutching onto his black suit until it crinkled badly. Though the only thing running on Levi's mind at the moment was to clear the stimulant out of his system and while he was at it, get him cleaned from that filthy man's touch as well._

 _Settling the boy on the counter of his kitchen, Levi pulled a huge bottle of water from the fridge. "Drink. Every last drop of it." He urged, situating the opening towards Eren's slightly parted lips and tilting it soon after._

" _Ughg!" Eren yelped when the cold water washed down his throat but didn't resist any further. He had been feeling parched for a while now and the coolness of the water helped sobering him up a bit. He halted after a few large swigs, when his stomach deemed there wasn't any space for a droplet of water no more._

" _You're slowing down." Commented Levi as he pressed the uncapped bottle onto Eren's now moistened mouth._

" _...e-enough."_

" _Drink some more." Levi shoved the water bottle back to Eren's parted lips._

" _...uhn!" the cold fluid flowed down his throat almost too unmercifully._

" _...fwah-!" Eren pulled away once more after three enormous gulps, vigorously shaking his head. A trickle of water trailed from the corners of his trembling mouth. "...no more... p-please..."_

 _Levi cluck his tongue out of irritation before glugging the remaining content left in the bottle himself but didn't swallow. Instead, he pulled Eren closer, tipping his chin up before connecting their lips together._

 _Eren loudly protested but was far too weak to push the man away or do anything when he felt the water from inside Levi's mouth flowing down his own throat. "Mmph-!?"_

" _See, you can drink all of it just fine." Levi licked his upper lip when he pulled back, leaving a heavily panting Eren in a daze on the marbled counter. That was when he caught notice of something._

" _...don't look..." Blushing a deep shade of crimson red, the boy shakily covered his groin with his hands but Levi roughly peeled them away to reveal a hard-on underneath._

 _The ravenette contemplated for a few seconds in silence before murmuring, "I'll take care of this." Slender fingers slipped into his pants but Eren clumsily grabbed at his hand before he could dig deeper._

" _N-no.. you don't h-have to–"_

" _Then, what do you propose we do in your current condition?" Levi cut in between, sharp cat-like eyes piercing straight into trembling green ones. "–go to the hospital?"_

" _...NO!" Eren retorted almost immediately after._

 _That was the last thing he wanted – letting other people seeing him in this pitiful state? Did he not expose almost every part of his humiliating sides to the man in front of him already? Was it still not enough?_

" _Trust me, Eren. I will not hurt you." Levi spoke again, his tone milder than before and at that instant, the brunette felt like weeping. Because he could somehow tell he wasn't lying._

" _But I won't touch you if you're that against it." Levi dryly said, but the brunette could detect a tinge of loneliness in his voice for a split second. Why was that? Why did Levi-san looked so hurt just then?_

" _I-I..." the brunette hesitated for a second before resting his shaky hand onto Levi's. It was faint at first but the feeling building up inside him grew stronger and stronger. It beckoned him again and again. That it was all right if it was Levi._

" _He..help me, please... Levi-san..." Eren bit back a sob but clear drops of tear easily rolled down his cheeks once more. It was excruciating. And unbearably painful. He needed the release but was too ashamed to admit. He needed that helping hand but was too proud to ask._

 _And adding the strange dreams he had where Levi-san was passionately making love to him every night. He still couldn't clearly identify the meaning of those erotic dreams but he could vividly recall how gentle yet ardent were the ravenette's touches that set fire across his bare skin, to each fibre of his hair and straight to the core of his heart._

 _Could it be that... perhaps he too, had already..?_

" _...?!" Eren jolted when something cool and wet prodded in between his legs to realise Levi was busy wiping him down with antibacterial wet wipes._

" _Not without disinfecting you from that asshole's germ first." Levi crudely said, as opposed to the way he was tending to Eren's private part, effortlessly swift yet tender at the same time that the brunette became flustered for a whole different reason._

' _Thud-thud-thud-thud' went his heart, like it was having a mini session of palpitations or some sort._

" _What, you can act like a proper doctor at times– hnn!" The boy threw a hot reply but shuddered inevitably when Levi's fingers slightly grazed his hardened dick, which seemed to be impatiently pulsating in want. "..h-hurry, just do it already." He whispered pathetically, steamy breaths began to escape as he covered his mouth with moist fingers._

 _Levi could hardly breathe when he saw such an expression. His lovely Eren, panting sensually before him. He secretly pinched his hand to confirm he wasn't dreaming or anything, and if nothing else, to subdue this hideous carnal desire of his that raged within._

" _All right." The ravenette tersely nodded but Eren could detect a slight tremor running from Levi's icy fingertips to the foreskin of his member. Was he_ that _nervous? Even after all the harassments Eren had to go through for the last few days because of the very same man?_

 _He then noticed how a beautiful shade of red dusted Levi's cheeks – he was legit blushing._

 _Oh, shit._

 _Why did the older man seemed so cute all of a sudden?_

" _..hnn-!" Eren yelped as soon as Levi's hand wrapped around his dripping penis, which throbbed intensely as a response and he shamelessly wanted the man to touch him some more. "..Le..vi...san. A-ahh! N-not t-there..."_

" _...here?" murmured Levi, low and cool as he began massaging the base of Eren's erection, the tip now oozing with precum. The brunette didn't say anything nor did he nod but the way he shivered from head to toe was proof enough for Levi – that he was feeling it._

' _G-god, why does it feels so good...' Eren grimaced internally. For allowing himself to be touched by the man he was supposed to despise the most. And for actually getting turned on from a handjob by said person._

 _The mind could lie but the body could not._

" _Haa! You're going- t..too fast..!" Eren groaned, unconsciously rocking his hips back and forth when Levi began picking up pace, pumping his dick at full throttle. He didn't get to react in time when the man suddenly dove towards him, so deliberately close until those perfectly-shaped lips almost touched his ear, whispering almost too seductively;_

" _Cumming? Let it all out then."_

" _...!"_

 _Eren shuddered terribly, his back arched, and he could barely hold back what sounded like a mixture of a moan and scream. Few seconds later, he tiredly collapsed back onto the counter, panting harshly._

 _He had directly come into Levi's hand._

 _A rush of familiar milieu momentarily enshrouded him and the brunette shivered pleasantly._

" _...captain..."_

 _Levi froze as soon as that very word rolled off Eren's tongue. He slowly cocked his head towards the brunette who had already fainted from exhaustion. "...I'm right here, Eren." He brought his lips together and gently kissed the brunette's sweaty palm._

' _So, hurry up and come back to me already.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"He'd definitely kill me once he recalls last night." Levi smirked to himself, side glancing to the boy who was peacefully sleeping, a loose fist beneath his mouth. He looked adorable. Defenceless, and ever so precious.

Levi gently tapped at the smooth cheek with his curled finger, feeling his overflowing love for Eren may have increased yet again if it wasn't impossible already.

"Well, _if_ he ever recalls it..."

Soft, quiet chuckles resounded in the dark bedroom illuminated by only the moonlight from the slight crack between the curtains.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Finally an update after 1000000 years, yeah? When the promised fluffs are replaced by cringe-worthy scenes ughhughhh. Will include proper fluffs in the next chapter maybe..? Thanks for picking up this fic! -crawls back into a cave-**


End file.
